The 501st conjoined fighter wing
by GLORIA CONEHEAD SPACE MARINE
Summary: When the 501st receives additional squad members, it's quite the surprise when they're not the regular kind of witch... Warning: MALE OCS AHEAD.
1. Chapter 1

For the umpteenth this hour, Lt. Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke to give the respective owner of the name her full title, looked over the squadron dossier one more time to check if everything was correct. It was though as the papers themselves had been speaking to her, and that every time, it seemed that every word the papers said weren't being straight with her. By no means was there as much as even a tell-tale sign that the documents had been forged, because they'd come from Vice Air-Marshall Galland herself, though there was that one thing that made Minna check again... again.. and again...

**Lt. Colonel Gage Wilson **

**Captain Jonathan Doe **

**Lieutenant Radigan Conagher**

****Lieutenant Mikhail Kalashnikov ****

****Second Lieutenant **Lloyd Lawton ******

******Second Lieutenant Kurt Wyrd******

******Second Lieutenant Sean Carter ******

Was it her... or did these names sound distinctively MALE? Granted, she'd been told that the 501st would be receiving reinforcements for the push onward to Berlin, but she never heard ANYTHING about mundane soldiers serving alongside them. It's not like that wasn't unheard of at this day and time, it was only that... the concept just wasn't as common as it was unless things like escort missions were considered. But if that was the case, and if a bomber wing had been assigned to a FIGHTER wing... then why is it comprised of only seven people? There were things that just hardly added up.

To top all of this off, she would be meeting these men today. TODAY. She'd prepared of course... prepared for the fact that having men and witches in the same fighter wing was normally going to end badly in some way, shape or form. She took a deep breath as she scanned the names again, trying not to pay too much attention to the man called "Kurt".

"Whatcha got there?" The Liberion asked as she passed by to Minna, who was sitting down in front of the hangar. Evidently, Yeager had just finished tidying up the place as well as making adjustments to her Striker units.

"It's the roster for our new "reinforcements"." Minna replied as she looked it over for the hundredth time.

"Yeah? And what's so special about some stupid old roster?"

"These names... they sound distinctively male..." Minna replied. "Feels weird..."

_That man's name was going to get on her nerves for a LOOOONG time._

"You don't think Brass assigned us a regular pilot squadron?" Mio asked as her plane touched down, hands tightening at the sight of Minna and Shirley blocking the hangar.

"That doesn't happen very often..." Minna said contemplatively. "Besides... it wouldn't make sense for a bomber squadron to be comprised of only seven people..."

"Well... there's that one alternative..." Shirley said. "But I don't think it's very likely..."

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" Minna asked with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"We'll be touching down in fifteen minutes sir." The pilot announced as the young man stood behind his chair, tapping his feet impatiently.<p>

"Very well." The Lt. Colonel commented as he turned his body, his eye-patch facing the pilot and co-pilot while his good eye faced the men, or rather, boys in back. Dressed in a well tided uniform with a sword of Fuso design at his side, the young man's hand went up to his face, stroking his beard for a moment as he began to think about what he was going to do to Lloyd when they touched down.

The younger boy in question, was currently sitting, or rather, leaning against the wall. A pack of cigarettes in one hand, while a strong smelling canteen in the other. No matter how many times you told this one that he wasn't allowed to smoke in a plane, he'll always bring cigarettes along. No matter how many times you told him not to drink, you'll always find him in pieces by the time his shift was over. Some people... there was just no helping. Gage frowned again... some people... there was just no helping. How very unlike someone he knew.

"Listen up!" Gage said as he banged his fist against the wall. "Get your bodies moving people! We land in fifteen minutes! Now I didn't lay down any ground rules, cause I don't think they'll be necessary!"

"Or maybe because the only one who needs rules doesn't listen..." John commented as he smacked Lloyd upside the head, the Britannian going back into soberness for the first time this entire plane ride for about two seconds... before Lawton once again fell back down to sleep. "Listen up maggots! We DEFENDED Britannia. We WERE THERE IN BALTLAND. And you know what now men?! We take it to the heart of these alien freaks! In Karlsland! We don't stop until either those mistakes of nature are DEAD! Or we are..."

"Whoo! Great speech!" Radigan clapped and cheered. John... wasn't exactly sure if he was sarcastic or not, just shot him a death glare. Besides him, the massive form of Mikhail (or Misha as he was called) grunted without much comment. The big guy sat back, loudly munching on a sandwich while he sat beside a pair of DShKs, nicknamed "Sasha" and "Nastasha" by it's owner. The fact that he could hold one of them without the usage of magic was quite impressive. The fact he could hold both with... well... not as impressive.

"Alright mate... alright... I think maybe you ought to sit down for a bit... Eh Jonathan?" Sean asked as he twirled a pair of SMGs. "Besides... you oughta save your energy for them bloody Neuroi. That blooming rocket launcher of yours must be pretty heavy..."

"The rocket launcher ain't the only thing heavy that he's got." Radigan chuckled. "That skull of his does look mighty dense!"

"Enough." Gage commented. "We touch down... I want you all to be on your best behavior... which really is a tall-order for the likes of you..."

"With all do respect sir..." John began as he faced his superior. "I think it's that these sissified maggots do not know how to act like MEN!"

"You need a blooming volume control!" Sean shot. "So being a man is who can scream the loudest?"

"Tiny baby men should shut up... before Misha make them shut up." The Orussian grumbled in his low, almost bearlike voice. "Gage says be quiet. So be quiet."

Grumbling, the people in the plane settled down, much to the relief of Gage who mentally, gave a thumbs up to Misha though continued to wear his frown.

"Any chances we see any action boss?" Radigan asked as he played with a wrench.

"Probably... damn Neuroi are going to be giving us everything they got." Gage said.

"Well... you're the only one who'd know." Radigan replied. "Nice nickname Brass gave you by the way. Must be all these witch hunts you do."

"Yeah... get a load of it!" Lawton slurred. "It's great! It's... hic* hic*"

Gage nodded at Radigan, one of the few times he wasn't busy giving sarcastic quips to the people around him. Compliments from the Texan were pretty hard to get, unless you counted the one bajillion or so sarcastic comments he made on a daily basis. Granted, the nickname Brass had assigned him was probably the most flamboyant thing on the planet, but Gage liked it... no... he LOVED it. It was recently given, prior to being assigned here and attached to another fighter wing. Done after Gage attained his 105th aerial victory. 3 years in service... and only 105 kills? If it wasn't for a certain... disability he probably would have had at least twice that number.

Gage would obviously never speak his mind... knowing that his famous ego of his typically left a bad taste in the mouths of many people. He learned early on that he never should miss an excellent opportunity to shut up. For a guy... or rather, for a witch to have such a glaring weakness... it was hard to believe that Gage in turn probably at one point or another believed he could take on a whole squadron of Neuroi heavier classes. This ended very badly as one could expect...

He took a look at his sword once again, the reason of his 105th kill. He sat down for a moment, before listening to the pilot announce their descent. Time to see the looks on people's faces and listen to the "maintenance crew" jokes again.

* * *

><p><strong>A cookie to anyone who can name who all the characters are based off of. Another cookie to anyone who can guess what Gage's *nickname* is before I even continue.<br>**

**So yeah... I hope this started as a good prologue to things. First time writing a Strike Witches fanfic... and GASP* I am using male witches! If anyone could review... that'd be much appreciated. First time doing one of these after all! **


	2. Chapter 2

If he was going to be totally honest with himself, he didn't have the highest of expectations to how things were going to work out. There was perhaps a reason that Brass had decided that the 212th joint fighter wing was going to be now disbanded and attached to the 501st joint fighter wing... but whatever that reason was. It was an idiotic reason. The same reason that most Joint Fighter Wings were almost never attached to mundane pilots and that ground witches were rarely together with their mundane counterparts would be the reason this new "team" was probably going to have a combat-effective lifespan of less than three seconds. The moment that door opened, it was going to open to disaster.

Gage once again frowned, something that he had did all too often. What was there to smile about in times of war? He couldn't remember the last time something great happened to him that warranted a time where he wanted to grab the nearest camera. When Lawton first came back from duty reeking of alcohol and smelling bad enough to kill anything in a five mile radius, it was hilarious the first time. Less so the second, and flat out concerning the third. By the time Gage had discovered that it was a habit of the young man, that was when he knew how bad times truly were. Not just for him too... for Lawton as well. They had always been the first to form this little clique of theirs, though for obvious reasons, Lawton found himself stuck as a second lieutenant. Gage would move to become a Lt. Colonel... never for one day would he not push himself to his greatest potential.

Wasn't that the recipe of greatness after all? Gage thought of this as well as his missing eye when the plane door came down. As usual, he would always be the first to step down. His Liberion uniform would be clean and tidy, his tall imposing figure would be for all to see, and he would always wear the mask of jovial solemness that earned him respect.

_Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke _

The young woman's eyes would be nothing but surprise as she was greeted by Gage, who threw her a salute.

"Lt. Colonel Gage Wilson, Liberion airforce and former commander of 212th Joint Fighter Wing. Reassigned to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing under orders of Supreme Commander Donald Eisenhower." Gage said as his cool eyes leveled with Minna's who was a good seven inches shorter than him.

"Umm... eh... Well Welcome to the 501st...!" Minna said awkwardly, returning his salute. A male witch? Was it possible? But what he said would imply...

The sight of another young man walking down from the plane would tell her everything she needed to know.

"Should we introduce ourselves?" Gage asked as he looked over at Minna, watching as a Liberion girl poked her head from outside the garage and a young Fuso woman look over to their general direction.

"Later." Minna said as she looked at Gage. "Perhaps we should all go inside, I'll get everyone back here for formal introductions."

"Very well." Gage said as he nodded to the plane crew to unload the cargo. He turned over to his flight team, all of which were at attention with the sole exception of a Britannian, who looked as though he had a bit too much to drink.

"Bloody palace they got here... eh?" Lloyd slurred as he awkwardly walked with his squad-mates.

* * *

><p>"Name is Gage Wilson. I was the commanding officer of the former 212th Joint Fighter Wing, which has now been disbanded and reassigned to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. We were stationed in Britannian during 1943, moved over to Baltland in 1944, and here we are now." Gage began as the various members of the 501st sat around him in the circle. For the past fifteen minutes, they had done nothing but either stare in confusion or awe at the fact he was a witch, or whisper about subjects Gage really didn't want to know.<p>

"Well... we're all pleased to meet you Gage... can you tell us more?" Minna asked as she sat with Mio, quickly looking over to as she thought she heard quiet speaking and sniggering. "As in... about yourself?"

"Very well then. In 1941, when I was 16 years old, I had first discovered my abilities as a witch, causing two things. I was immediately pulled out of the regular army..."

"Wait... you served in the regular army when you were 16?!" Yoshika asked. "I thought that's..."

"Lied about my age. Moving on, after only four months in active combat service, I discovered that I was a witch when the Neuroi first attacked. I don't remember it too clearly, waking up in a hospital with this..." Gage said as he pointed at his eye-patch. "And a story that I had apparently started glowing before combat. After combat, story was, I had cleaved a Neuroi in half. With this..." Gage held up his Katana for all to see. "Late Fuso officer's. Was my mentor, my friend and the reason I got to fight. I owe him quite a bit..."

"You like swords?" Mio asked as he paused for a moment.

"I do... That's quite the nice blade you got Major." Gage said as he faced the young woman. "You know how to use it?"

"With all due respect..." Perrine interrupted. "The Major is perhaps one of the best sword users there is!"

"I want to see for myself." Gage continued. "You're all wondering if I can fly a Striker unit? We all can. You wonder if I can use magic? We all can... there's a slight catch in my case but that's okay..."

"Well... you are twenty aren't you?" Lynette asked. "By rights..."

"I fly perfectly fine, and all by abilities work." Gage said cutting her off. "I currently have four abilities I can use. _Super Acceleration, Magic Eye, Three Dimensional Space Understanding and Cloak. _I am certain you're all familiar with how super acceleration works, and I can speak with a fair degree of confidence that Magic eye and Three Dimensional Space Understanding is one of the best combinations to have... and cloak... cloak is a lifesaver for me."

"You have four inherent abilities?" Yoshika asked. "That's possible?!"

"That sounds great and all... but if we told y'all the whole story, Ah doubt anyone wouldn't think Gage was going to get it the moment he put on a pair of Strikers." Radigan cut in. "There's this one big thing Gage can't do... and that one big thing alone is enough so that he actually hangs back most of the time. Only against the little ones... oh right... now ladies... if y'all don't mind... let Gage have the first kill... ah know it's "ladies first and all that" but poor Gage isn't going to get any score if we take 'em all."

"What can't you do? You have FOUR INHERENT ABILITIES." Francesca commented.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gage said flatly. "I'll tell you how bad it is. I've been shot down twelve times."

"Heh... you suck." Eila laughed.

"Not really. You got 105 shot downs?" Lloyd cut in. "Say... Gage... mind if I talk next?"

Well...

"Got ahead. By the way... stay sober next time..."

"You trying to make me look balmy?" Lloyd laughed, still somewhat "off" from his continuous habit. "Well ladies... my name is Lloyd Lawton. Can me whatever. I am from Britannia, and I am 17... in case anyone asks... I like some good ol' rum every while... doesn't even make me aim worse!"

"You drink?" Lynnette asked with disbelief, noting the looks of disgust from various members of the 501st.

"I do lass! I do! I smoke too... anyone got a problem with that... don't answer that... Johnny boy always gives it to me up the arse everyday... but yeah... I can fly... I can shoot too... even when drunk. I like the good old Boys... give me a scope, and I'll hit any core. Gage spots for me. I can control the trajectory of my bullets... and if you ever wonder why my non-scope eye glows red... that's only cause I am controlling the bullet... not because I have some disease... not that it contagious!"

"Just like Lynette!" Yoshika commented. "Except... for the red eye..."

"You're a sharpshooter lass?" Lloyd asked as he sat up, snapping out of his semi-drunkenness into full sober. "Well... we'll get alone just fine then mate!"

"Well... that's nice..." Bishop commented.

"Now if y'all done. I wanna open my mouth too!" Radigan said as he pushed Lloyd aside. "Mah name is Radigan... Radigan Conagher. I am a mechanic you see... and I like to build things! Now... my magic... it kinda takes a long time to do... like a few days long. But what I can do it what you people can call is making a gun do it's job for you. You see... when I build things to solve problems, I use a gun! And I can take that gun, and bring it with me... and you'll get to see it for yourself, but my guns? They can shoot themselves... fly by themselves... kill Neuroi by themselves... thing is... I got a problem of my own..."

"Because he can have big guns that not even Misha can carry... you ought to think he's compensating for something..." Lloyd quipped. "His flimsy arms can't hold his toys for too long..."

"Boy... a true Texan only needs his trusty six-shooter, and of course, another gun to help." Radigan said as he took out his revolver. "Ah'm pretty good..."

"Yeah... yeah... move aside grease-monkey." John said as he pushed Radigan away. "Now then ladies! I am Captain Jonathan Doe! You can all call me John! My ability is called "Empower!" I like rocket launchers! I like explosions! I like killing Neuroi! So... you know what I like the best! BIGGER EXPLOSIONS BETTER ROCKETS AND MORE DEAD NEUROI! Empower is an ability that allows me to increase the power of my rockets about three times more than the average witch! AND I BLOW THINGS UP! AND I LOVE LIBERION! AND I..."

"Stop talking. Please... just stop." Sean said. "You know... it's fine to scream like a maniac when you're alone... but not with other people around."

"ALRIGHT YOU UPTIGHT BRIT! HOW ABOUT I KICK YOUR ASS DURING TEA TIME?!"

"You need a bloody volume control... I do apologize for this mates... this one isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer... neither is he the most pleasant of all chaps... but anyways, my name is Sean Carter. I am from London and. My ability is like John's... "empower" but unlike his, his empower ability is directed solely at his weapons, I can empower my shield by enlarging it to about three times the average. As a result, I am typically the meat-shield. The only problem with this is that I can't fire my weapon when I use my ability... hey Kurt... you wanna say something mate?"

Minna clenched her fist at that name. The shy boy looked up to everyone. Unlike most of his squadmates, who were all at LEAST 5'6'', Kurt was hardly physically impressive to say the least. Especially when you were actually over a foot shorter than the tallest guy on your team. At 5'2'', Kurt was the opposite of impressive. Given his thin appearance, he looked far younger than he actually may have been.

"Hello everyone... um... I am Kurt... I am 14... and..."

"His name is Kurt..." Misha rumbled. "He is 14... and he is from Karlsland... da?"

"Yes... thank you Misha." Kurt said as the big Orussian stepped up to support his friend, who looked like an acorn being compared to an oak tree. Every word he said, Misha repeated in his loud, thunderlike voice. Kurt... 14 years old, from Karlsland, lacking any preference to most weapons, but having the ability to use his magic to refill someone else's magical reserves or heal wounds... Talk about taking one for the team! The only problem was... Kurt had a wee problem when it came to flying... he was awful at it.

Like Kurt... her Kurt... Minna thought as she looked at the thin boy who looked up to his bigger friend. "Misha? You got anything to say?"

"Da! My name is Misha! I am from Orussia and joined team last three months! I was hurt when STUPID Neuroi tried to shoot at Misha! Lucky for me... Kurt and Sean came to help! The three of us... heh heh heh... Neuroi stood no chance! I like big guns! Big big guns! That's why Radigan and I both get alone well! I promised I will help fight with team! And now... we have even bigger team! I think I like all of you... da?"

"I am certain we all share your sentiments..." Minna said with a smile as she tried not to look too much in Kurt's direction. "So... what now Gage?"

"I think you all earned yourselves a night... have fun." Gage said. "Lloyd... I see you drinking and I am going to beat you to death with that bottle... you understand me? And NO SMOKING IN THE HANGAR..."

"I got it... sheesh..." Lloyd said as he lit a cigarette for himself. "Hey... anyone here smoke?"

"Where you going John?" Radigan asked as he saw the big guy get up and leave.

"To train of course! You think I am like you sissies?! I got five hundred pushups to do, and three hundred stomach crunches!"

"Is there anything to eat? I feel hungry..." Misha said as the big man looked down at his stomach.

"I can fix you up something!" Erica began. "What?"

"No need... I'll do it for him." Trude said sitting Erica down, not too keen on killing Misha with her cooking. "Come with me."

"Da... you hungry too Kurt?"

"What? No... no..."

"You sure? Tiny men need to eat more to become strong... Like Misha!"

"I am fine Misha..." Kurt said. "I promised Radigan that I'd help him with the gear."

"Mighty good of you too pal. Come on!" The mechanic said. "Scuse me Miss... but you know where they put all the stuff?"

"Hangar!" Shirley said. "Need help pal?"

"Sure would! Mighty nice of ya! Hey Sean! Wanna come and help?"

"Sure!"

"Francesca! You coming?"

"YES!"

As the various people went off to do their various things, the room would soon empty to Minna and Gage who sat solemnly together. Both looking at one another for the moment.

"This is going to be a problem. I feel it in my bones." Gage said as he looked at his sword. "Most of these men haven't been around the other gender for a while, and given their age... some of them may be unscrupulous..."

"The same can be said for some members of the 501st..." Minna said. _Even myself..._

"Unfortunately... the problem is that fraternization may be a rising issue... and it may be impossible to avoid given the fact that we are expected all to work as a team." Gage continued. "Even the most disciplined of men... including myself, will have issues given the circumstances... And unfortunately... there's nothing we can do about it is there?" But perhaps... you think that while a mundane soldier and a witch's relationship would be something highly ill-advised at best, illegal at worst, you possibly think that we could... give it more leeway?"

"You want a section 8?" Minna asked rhetorically. Truth be told, given the whole Kurt thing... she didn't truly have much right to say that.

"No... but it's going to be unavoidable. This is nothing personal Minna, but to a man's standpoint, on the battlefield, women are a distraction. The type that could get you killed. And I bet from a woman's standpoint, men are a distraction too."

"You are right... and that's where we have the problem. This is going to be unavoidable Gage if we are to function as a team... And what's worse is that regulations... don't get me wrong Gage, I don't mind relationships... but some can be dangerous..."

"And that is why I mind relationships. That is why I don't want to see anything between a guy and a girl in this fighter wing." Gage said. "And that is something I will found myself powerless to enforce. A relationship will get you killed..."

"I don't think so... not if both ends of the party can make things happen. An ordinary man and a witch can't possibly uphold both ends. Two witches however, would be different."

"Rules are rules... and we must enforce them. That's what happens at the end of the day." Gage said as he got up. "It bothers me that this rule will be nigh-impossible to enforce this time."

_That hardly bothered Minna... what did bother her however was Kurt._


	3. Chapter 3

Yoshika recalled the first night she had spent with the 501st. Waking up to the Britannian dawn, realizing that she had joined the witches, and finding that Major Sakamoto was outside, training with her sword. Vaguely... today was somewhat similar. She got out of bed at the Karlsland dawn, realizing that just last night, a fairly large number of witches had joined the 501st and that there was someone outside, practicing.

Or rather, there were two people outside, practicing.

XXXXXXX Outside XXXXXXX

"You look like you know how to swing that sword..." Gage said as he approached Sakamato who turned around to acknowledge him. He was dressed strangely to say the least... much like the infantry soldiers of the mundane armies, complete with the uniform and the large sacks he was carrying. At his side however, was the katana that rarely left his side. He looked over at Mio, his face emotionless as he wiped a single bead of sweat from his brow. He had seen her take a few swings at the air when he had come back from his run, looked as though she knew what she was doing.

"I always important to train and stay fit on the front lines sir." Mio said. Despite the fact that SHE was the only who handled the paperwork now due to her disability to project a shield. Granted, she still could use a Striker unit though not nearly as well as she could have just mere months ago, and that witch without a shield up in the skies would last about as long as a sheet of paper in a roaring blaze. Perhaps if Mio had the ability of foresight like Eila, this wouldn't have at all been an issue. As of now however with her inability to use a shield, she knew that the chances of her going back up into the skies was slim.

"I agree." Gage replied as he threw down the bags and drew his own katana. "You want to practice Major?"

"If you insist sir."

"No need Mio, call me Gage." Gage replied as he drew his katana. "You want to do this with magic or without magic?"

"Does it really matter?" Mio asked. The ability to see long distances wouldn't do her any good against Gage.

"No magic it is then. Besides, it would be too easy if I did." Gage said with a smirk. Mio returned his ego with a small laugh as she brandished her katana, watching as Gage's blade left it's sheath, skillfully, the young man spun his blade around until it looked like a spinning buzz saw in the early morning light before he got into his stance.

Yoshika watched with awe as the two blades flashed and danced in the early morning, the elegance of the duel would reflect the two fighters' skill as she watched the pair circle around one another, looking for an opening before striking and countering periodically. She didn't know much in regards to swordplay, but she did know without a doubt that Gage was a master in the art, just like the Major. Even though it had taken little time for the younger witch to actually get close into the action, a lot had happened that would case both fighters to be apart from each other a sizable distance both looking at each other, trying to find weaknesses. The two would pause for a moment to acknowledge the arrival of Yoshika, almost as though they had silently communicated a temporary pause, both fighters stopped the moment Yoshika was in conversation range.

"Miyafuji... you here to train too?" Gage asked as he sheathed his sword temporarily, looking over at the Fuso witch.

"What? No..." Yoshika replied quickly. "I was... well... just awake."

"Your ability is to heal... right?" Gage asked after pausing for a moment.

"Yes..."

"You want to stop holding back?" Gage turned to Mio with a smile. "It's not everyday I find someone who might be in my league."

"You serious?" Mio asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah... watch the head." Gage replied as he drew his blade once again. "Give me everything you got? Okay Mio?"

Mio's eye narrowed for a moment as she circled Gage for a moment. If Gage really wanted a sword through the chest first thing in the morning, then she was going to oblige him. Taking time to compose herself, she rushed him, the loud strike her metal upon metal echoed throughout the landscape. The loud clang of steel would obviously be loud and disruptive to anyone who was sleeping, but at this point, the two wouldn't care. It was time to get up anyways.

Yoshika's eyes widened in awe as she saw the fluid movements of both fighters, their strikes and counters like inhuman blurs of light as steel struck steel. The two clashed for a brief moment, about five seconds to be exact, though it would seem like an eternity in comparison. Gage's black eyepatch stared across to Mio's uncovered eye who carefully looked back. The sounds of two blades scraping echoing throughout the land as the two forced themselves apart.

"Damn... you're good..." Gage said as he pointed his blade at Mio as he gave her what could be said as a quarter of a smile. _She reminded him of someone..._ "Who taught you how to fight?"

"I had a good teacher." Mio replied proudly.

"I did too." Gage said as he stared at the ground for a moment, his good humor deserting him in moments as the memories of his late commanding officer rushed back into his mind. "You still holding back?"

"You asking to be killed or something?" A familiar voice called in the back. Perrine. "The major's holding back... I think for good reason!"

"Nah lass..." Lloyd said as he watched the two continue to duel. "If Gage tries... bodies are going to be dropping."

"The Major is one of the best sword users ever!" Perrine continued indignantly. "No way she would be beaten by HIM..."

"You implying anything mate?" Lloyd asked as he watched the two fighters continuing to engage in their deadly dance. If Gage it wasn't for the war that went on and Gage's own strict (and insipid) rules, he'd have mobs of women swooning over his dancing skills. He smiled as he saw his long-time chum send a flurry of blows that was hardly even humanly perceivable all of which were countered by the Major.

"Who do you think is going to win Yoshika?" Perrine asked as more people began to gather around the fight.

"Um... why you asking me?" Yoshika asked back as Mio sent a kick at Gage that sent him staggering back. He retaliated by sending a heavy blow upon Sakamoto that forced her back. "I don't know!"

"Gage's got this." Radigan commented. "I've seen him turn even the meanest and toughest bad guys and alien freaks around into soup with that fine piece of sword. Not saying the Major doesn't have a nice blade either. He's got a lot of experience in this."

"So does the Major... I am sure she's going to kick his butt!" Francesca cut in. "Go Major Sakamoto!"

Pretty soon, with all the commotion that went on between Gage and Mio, it wouldn't be long before every man and woman was up and about within the airbase. Maintenance crew, civilian volunteers and regular soldiers of the army were gathered around the duel. The air would be filled with the sounds of comments, betting and cheering or jeering. Many believed that Mio would win... few hadn't heard of the expertise of Mio Sakamoto's swordsmanship. Of course... few would doubt the capabilities of a man who stood at about six feet. A dark horse as one would call, but it didn't take much for anyone to realize, from his fluid motions, his fierce strikes and quick parries that Gage was an apex swordsman. The best of the best indeed.

"I think we might need to finish this a different time." Mio grunted as she sent a heavy blow down on Gage which instead of blocking, he had chosen to sidestep and swing around at Mio to which she countered just in time to not get a nasty slash on her waist-area.

"Yeah... I agree..." Gage replied as he kicked Mio backwards. "Call it a draw?"

"Calling it a draw." Mio said as she lowered her weapon. "Besides... we all got duties to attend to don't we?"

* * *

><p>"That is what I call... DISAPPOINTING!" Francesca lamented as she began to throw a rather unnecessary temper tantrum at the unresolved sword duel. "MIO WAS SO GOING TO WIN!"<p>

"I dunno luv..." Sean began. "Gage has been training with swords since he could walk... right?"

"Since he was nine..." Lloyd began as his brain wracked for specifics. "He started to fight when he was very young... hell I wouldn't be surprised if he strangled someone before he was five..."

"Seems legit..." Shirley commented skeptically as she raised an eyebrow. "Five? Really? Five?"

"Okay... okay... maybe not..." Lloyd chuckled. "But you should see Gage... he's a real badass... and..."

"MOVE IT LADIES!" Jonathan screamed over a megaphone before Lloyd could as much as finish his sentence. "We got some NEUROI FREAKS coming our way and we are going to send their asses home in a SANDWICH BAG."

"THANKS FOR KILLING MY HEARING!" Sean screamed back as he got up out of the dining room. "To the hangar mates!"

* * *

><p>"We got Neuroi sighed on a direct course for us." Minna briefed as she pointed at a map in the hangar. "Intel indicates that this isn't just some stray flyer, it's possibly a counterattack... command so far has detected entire squadrons of them coming towards our front line. In our area of operations, there is confirmed to be multiple drone contacts and several confirmations to the heavier classes. Come prepared... for all we know, we could have a Neuroi witch squadron or a capital class come down on our heads."<p>

"Good thing we arrive in time for big battle. Da?" Misha asked as he grabbed Sasha and Natasha. "Neuroi attack us? We smash them."

"Easier said than done." Gage continued for Minna. "Multiple flyer contacts. Since our AO is in the flanks, forget about any support from the main body of the army. You get cut off... you might as well as say your prayers. Be careful and take the utmost amount of vigilance, you get separated, surrounded or get in any form of fatal situation, there is no guarantee anyone can do anything about it."

"And that is why you should stay with your wing man at all times!" Minna continued. "Erica, you're on Barkhorn."

_Alright, alright. _

"Miyafuji, you're on Lynette."

Yoshika nodded as she looked at her friend.

"Perrine, you have Lloyd."

_WAIT, I AM HIS WINGMAN?! _

"Francesca, you got Shirley."

_The usual._

"Eila you... um... yeah... do your thing."

_Alright... alright... _

"Sanya... you have Misha."

"Da..." The big man nodded as he looked over at his tiny partner.

"And Kurt... you're on me." Minna said as he looked over at the young boy who nodded in acknowledgement. "Gage... we still haven't gotten..."

"No worries... Jonathan, Sean and Radigan. You boys are doing the usual. As will I... ummm Mio are you..."

"Not this time." Minna cut in. _Not ever actually..._

_Well... that's disappointing. _Gage thought as he looked over Mio who just gave a small sight of defeat. "Alright then... I am doing my act... you boys that are unassigned, you're doing yours."

"Your act?" Minna echoed again. _Seriously... do they always communicate with their own code words or something? _

"Yes... my act." Gage commented as he put on a rather heavy looking jacket which looked awfully impractical to have up there.

"Mind explaining why you're wearing that thing at least?" Trude asked. "It's not THAT cold..."

"Let's just say I am wearing it for my health..." Gage replied.

* * *

><p>"What does he mean <strong><em>his <em>**act anyways?" Perrine asked impatiently.

"You'll love it." Lloyd commented as he flew besides his wingman. "Gage always puts up a good show.

"Humph!" Perrine said as she lifted her nose. "I think he's just a bigmouth and a showboat!"

"You got 105 shot downs luv?" Lloyd asked as he rolled his eyes. "No? Didn't thing so. Gage has done that... and you know what's even better about that?"

"What? Maybe because he has FOUR ABILITES might be a reason of his shot downs?"

"Let me finish mate... Gage actually can't even..."

The loud sound of the Neuroi laser cut him off as he cried out in surprise. That was close... way too close. AND GODDAMN THEY CAUGHT HIM NAPPING. Fortunately for a marksman, the Neuroi was quite a distance away...

"Cover me mate..." Lloyd said as he popped a cigarette into his mouth. "This bugger is getting one right in the kisser."

"Cover him..." Perrine muttered underneath her breath as everyone began to break formation with the exception of three boys... "What are they doing?"

"Waiting for the fight to get real hairy." Lloyd said as he fired his weapon, the crack of the anti-tank rifle echoed throughout the sky along with the sound of a Neuroi exploding into a billion pieces. "Ah piss... that looks like a LOT of Neuroi..."

"You see them too?" Gage's voice asked over the transponder.

"Lt. Colonel? You got a visual sir?" Yoshika asked from over the transponder.

"Duh... that's his ability..." Eila said.

"Enough talks boys and girls... we got a bunch of Neuroi incoming!" Gage said again as the dark ominous shapes incoming grew larger and larger.

"Wait a second... where's the Lt. Colonel again?" Francesca brought up. "WHERE IS GAGE?!"

"Right next to you..." The voice said causing Francesca to almost hit Shirley in surprise. "Cloak kiddo... you ever seen a witch do it before? Evidently not."

"No..." Francesca replied. _Why the heck are you wearing that bulky vest...? Aren't you hot in that? _

"Lemee do it again... you might not see it coming the first time... the second time... or the tenth time... but those bastards will after the first..." Gage said as his eye narrowed. He disappeared into thin air as he activated his ability, finding a perfect moment to strike.

_I rely on this too much..._ Gage thought as he looked down at his vest. The lasers, bullets and rockets flying through the air caused his to raise his attitude to avoid getting shredded by both sides of the battle. Scanning around again, he spied a lone heavy class. Hopefully... it's brethren won't notice it. Drawing his katana, Gage made a headlong dive for it. His cloak would wear off right before he hit his target, tearing through the alien chasis as though he was a hot knife going straight through butter. He found himself covered in a million brightly colored shards before he had even went through the alien.

"Well... showoff..." Eila smirked as she saw Gage take out another Neuroi. "I wants in!"

"Suit yourself kiddo!" Gage beckoned as he disappeared again. "They're going to be on to me now..."

_What's so bad about them finding you? Maybe you're only armed with a katana and all but you're a witch for crying out loud! You have a SHI... _

Had it not been for foresight, she would have been vaporized by the Neuroi beam that almost cut her in half. Making a mental note to be more careful, the Suomus ace ducked and weaved as her usual acts before sending down a barrage of machine gun fire upon the Neuroi. Being only the "regular" and "done" types of flyers, this shouldn't have been so hard.

Maybe... maybe...

If it wasn't for that HUGE shape approaching in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

"You are in my world! You are NOT WELCOME in my world!" Jonathan exclaimed as he sent a rocket straight at the capital ship. Despite the fact that a massive hole was blown right into the edges of the flyer, it would do little damage in the grand scheme of things if a constant stream of fire wasn't fired down at it. This soon became more and more apparent as the Neuroi's damaged parts began to regenerate rapidly as it approached them, beams firing out as the sky filled with red.

"Evasive maneuvers people! Keep calm now!" Minna ordered as she saw Eila swerve away to avoid being vaporized, while Sean's shield began to expand rapidly until it looked as though it could shield everybody all at once. Radigan acted fast as he grabbed a bunch of spare parts out of a backpack he had been carrying, quickly assembling a Browning from the "scrap". A single touch, and any sign of age and disrepair disappeared in a moment as the machine gun floated into the air, pointing right at the Capital class before unleashing a storm of bullets, the Texan helping his piece of work with a few shots from a Colt. 45 revolver. A stream of blue ether flowed from Kurt's hands and into Sean as Kurt's magic further supported his, the shield expanding just slightly more before stopping.

"Where's the core mate?" Lloyd asked as he kept Perrine by his side, his left eye beginning to glow an eerie red as it stabilized his weapon, his shots and imbued his magic within. "I can't tell from this bloody distance."

"Don't bother Lloyd. The armor is too thick to penetrate even if we had a battleship turret." Gage replied as he glided dangerously close to the capital class. In the heart of the entire work? That was going to be quite hard to penetrate even with all these people unless anyone was willing to get turned into dust particles or Swiss cheese. "We're going to have to tear this thing open like a tin can. Got the Can Opener Jonathan?"

"Sir yes sir!" The young man replied as he tossed off his helmet to give himself the optimal view. The bald eagle wings sprouted from his well shaven head as though they were two pieces of hair the barber had neglected. "For Liberion, sir!"

"Not yet!" Minna called. "It's out of range for now..."

"She's right... we'll just be wasting ammo right now..." Radigan said as his autonomous gun stopped firing so that he could put more bullets in. Through his cowboy hat, the ears of the coyote perked upwards, as though speaking to the weapon to not shoot at the approaching Neuroi until the time was right. "Orders Ma'am? Or Sir?"

"Gage! We're going to get killed once it get's into our "effective range"." Minna said as the large laser struck the shield with sizable force. "Any closer, and we're going to be hard pressed."

"Just duck behind Sean's shield. He's got this..." Gage suggested as he steadied his katana. His invisible form gazed upon the Neuroi as he saw the core. "I am going to give you a distraction."

"How sir? You lack a weapon!" Lynette pointed out.

"I got my sword." Gage replied as the Neuroi got into range. Breaking cloak, he dipped the fine blade down, scratching the armor a good few inches within as he flew across it's hull, the metallic screech indicated he had been causing it a great deal of pain. Quickly, he activated his super-acceleration to get just before the beams filled the air, narrowly escaping getting lasered to death. The large flyer turned to "face" him, lasers flying as it's super-fast target turned around to get another strike on.

"NOW!"

* * *

><p>The hail of machine gun fire and rockets flew straight at the capital class, tearing off the hull like a pack of wolves on a carcass. The Neuroi screeched in pain as it found itself in a bad position to deal with both it's speedy tormenter and the several witches it faced. However, as most Neuroi went, this capital class would be able to fire in all directions relatively easily as it sent waves of lasers into the sky.<p>

"Where's he going?!" Perrine asked indignantly as she saw Gage disappear into the distance. All this time, being with Lloyd, she got a good view of what was going on, and the Lt. Colonel disappearing into the distance was what she saw.

"Waiting for an opening." Lloyd replied as his red eye focused upon his bullet that tore through the Neuroi. "Lynette... you got this shot love?"

"Aye!" The girl replied, as she aimed her rifle with Lloyd. Miyafuji was watching her back for trouble while mostly everyone else either ducked behind Sean's shield and gave hail of firepower, or swooped around to harass the massive flyer.

"Lt. Colonel! The core sir?!"

"At the dead center." Gage said rolling his eye as his invisible form swooped around. "Lloyd? Think you can make the shot right about now?"

"On it!" Lloyd grinned. "Alright love, the core's at the center. Shoot with me... okay?"

"Got it!" Lynette replied as she aimed her weapon for where she assumed the core would be.

"On my mark. 3...2...1..."

* * *

><p>Minna listened to the cracks of the two shots as the bullets flew the air. The Capital buckled for a moment, before it exploded into a shower of a billion white snowflakes. She looked over at the two sharpshooters in a distance, smiling and nodding with approval. Besides her, Gage disengaged from his cloak and went on the transponder.<p>

"Nice shot Lloyd."

"I only got the assist. Lynette was the one who got the kill." Lloyd replied. "You look surprised love."

"I...I... am..." Bishop replied. "I am certain I..."

"I penetrated the armor. Your shot hit the core." Lloyd smiled. "I couldn't have done it better... heck... I did it worse mate! You got the kill! All you, love!"

"Wow... nice one then!" Miyafuji commented as she went up to Lynette. "That was a really goo... what's that sound?"

She turned around to look in horror at the swarm of drones coming their way. But that wasn't anything too concerning... what was the source of alarm was a human shaped Neuroi that went straight at them at super fast speeds that would have made Shirley smile widely in approval if it wasn't about to go kill someone.

"LOOK OUT!" Gage screamed at the top of his lungs as he bolted forward, his acceleration increasing dramatically as he cut the distance right between Lynette and the Neuroi witch. The red beam connecting within his chest area.

To probably everyone's surprise, or rather, not to everyone's surprise, Gage cried out in pain as though he was getting a third degree burn right on the chest. To everyone's surprise, was the fact Gage wasn't turned into swiss cheese or microwaved into dust in two seconds flat. If anything, he managed to reach the Neuroi witch as though nothing had happened. That was when he swung his blade, the blinding flashes of light of his sword movements awed many as he cut the alien to pieces, a metallic screech issued from every stroke of his sword. It exploded into a billion shiny pieces.

"Holy cow..." Shirley commented as she saw Gage groan out in pain again as he reached for his vest's straps. The ruined "jacket" fell away as he took a look at himself, his chest had a large, wet patch of blood.

"Kurt? Gage had been shot." Misha rumbled, the smaller boy flew over as he held up his hand, a small beam of blue connected with Gage. After about what seemed like a long time, the older boy gave a gasp of relief.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"All contacts neutralized Minna?" Gage asked again as he looked around with his magic. Just in case... Minna might see something he couldn't.

"All clear. I think that means we can head on home then."

* * *

><p>"Is he going to be okay?" Miyafuji asked Sean as she flew besides the boy who looked over at his CO. He nodded slowly as he looked over at Gage. His grey hair still neat and clean like the rest of his body, despite the fact he had just been shot.<p>

"He's fine. The old wolf got to nab another prey." Sean chuckled. "That his familiar by the way. Story is, when he was about to get microwaved by some blasted Neuroi after it killed his squad, some Gray Wolf came in and saved the day. It was monster too! Some people thought it came to swallow old Gage whole! But nah... it just wanted to be someone's best buddy. You see... Gage doesn't get the tail or the ears... well... none of us actually get the tail, but all of us get the ears with the exception of Gage and myself. His hair just turns gray."

"I haven't asked... what are your familiars?" Shirley asked as she flew over. "I am rather interested."

"Well... Radigan has the coyote. John's got the Bald Eagle. Lloyd has a Falcon, Misha's got a Saint Bernard... story behind that to. Big dog for a big man, the thing pulled him out of an avalanche! Can you believe it? Ehh... let's see... I got a Golden Retriever... You probably can't tell... because my hair is blond, but if it hadn't been blond, my hair would have been blond... I hope that makes sense to you mate."

"It does... it does... what else?"

"Oh... right... Kurt has a fox... meh... not a biggie. Story behind that to... apparently, he lost his pet fox in a fire... pfft... who would want anyone of those buggers in the house anyways... but... yeah... the house..."

"Well... that fire was caused by the Neuroi..." Kurt brought up. "I am just happy my good friend is back with me."

_And I wish my friend was back with me..._ Minna thought as she looked back at Kurt, than to Gage. It didn't occur to her until now that Gage had the same familiar as her, but this was probably due to the fact his familiar had a far more subtle way of manifesting itself. Grey hair... huh? If anyone looked at him now, they would have thought he was in his forties.

"You interested in knowing our familiars?" Shirley returned as she saw Francesca fly over to join them. "I think if Francesca here told us, it'd make a GREAT story."

"Yeah! Anyways what happ..."

"Stow the story maggots!" Jonathan ordered. "It seems that some of the grunts want to chat with us back at base!"

* * *

><p>"So... you men are going to be stationed in this area?" Minna asked.<p>

"Yes ma'am." The soldier replied. "The 24th airborne company arrived, we were supposed to have been parachuted behind enemy lines yesterday, but the problem was heavy AA in the area made it an issue only the armored units can solve."

"I see..." Gage began as he looked over at Mio and Jonathan. Mio with a look of indifference, and Jonathan with a wide grin. He eyed the officer again, he looked awfully familiar... "You men know the rules?"

"Rules... sir?" The leader of the 24th asked.

"Right... there will be as little social contact between the 501st and the 24th airborne. You men, are not allowed to speak, interact or do anything of any sorts with the 501st unless under very specific circumstances that I am certain will present themselves occasionally. Minna... you can go into detail on this part?"

"Took the words out of my mouth actually." The Karlslandian chuckled dryly.

"But... sir... aren't you a..."

"He's a witch. It might be hard to believe, but he and various other men in this base of operations are actually witches." Mio cut in.

"Thank you Major, now then... dismissed. I am certain command will give us more orders later..."

"Yes sir... and if I may... what's your name?"

"Lt. Colonel Gage Wilson. You may address me as Colonel, Lt. Colonel, or sir." Gage replied. "The same will go for everyone..."

"Gage?" The man asked again. "I swear.. I recognized you..."

"I thought I said..."

"Gage... it's me... Billy..." The man said. "Gage... please tell me you still remember me..."

"No... goddamn way..." Gage began. "May we have a moment?"

* * *

><p>"Really?" Minna asked as she threw her hands up in mock despair. "Meet a friend from your first tour of duty, and now all bets are off. This... is... why... I am having second thoughts on this..."<p>

"Not that you can do anything about it..." Erica laughed. "He's the same rank as you."

"No... but I am still CO of the 501st... he's just... well... attached... um..."

"Riding our coattails no doubt." Perrine huffed. "He's just a loud mouth and a showoff! He almost gets himself killed, and now he's not going to enforce the rules because he meets a friend?"

"Don't talk trash about Gage." Sean stepped up. "Besides... if it was you who was in his position, you think you can just shrug off the fact you met a friend who you knew since you were both street urchins?"

"Wait... are you..."

"Gage was an orphan." Sean snapped. "And Billy? Billy is like his goddamn brother. He had another friend, who's unfortunately not with us anymore, but like I said, Billy is like his brother. Those two are sure as hell going to have a lot of catching up to do, and you shouldn't fault him for doing something we all would have done."

"Trying his hardest to enforce the rules yesterday, now totally tossing them OUT THE WINDOW." Minna rolled her eyes. "I hope he doesn't chance his mind often."

"Oh no ma'am, he's stubborn as hell." Sean continue. "Just on certain topics... besides, I am sure Billy is going to pay up the arse if he tries anything funny."

"But I doubt the chap would." Lloyd cut in. "He's a good lad. Gage told me a lot about him when the 212nd wasn't exactly a thing yet... we were still Churchill's paper boys then."

"You worked for Churchill?"

"Dowding too!" Lloyd grinned. "I remember this job we did for the two big bosses of Britannia..."

* * *

><p><em>"Understand, that whatever names you go by, cannot be used on such an operation." <em>

_"Understood sir. What will I go by then?" _

_"They say you never miss a shot... I have a fitting name for you boy, I hope you like it. Understand that I have many enemies... some want me dead. Good thing this feeling is mutual."_

"I take it's not the Neuroi sir?"

"Indeed... if it was, I wouldn't be giving you and your friend your own callsigns."

"So... what is it sir? My new name?"

_"You never miss a shot. Every one of your bullets are dead on. Today... I christen you... Deadshot_

* * *

><p><strong>Try guessing what Gage's nickname is now. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Wiping a solitary bead of sweat off of his forehead, Gage returned to base just in time to see the sun rise and to hear the sounds of Mio practicing with her blade, as he approached her silently, he could not help but admire every swing of the katana, every graceful stroke that cut through invisible enemies like an elegant needle pulled thread through the cloth. Though the sounds of his footfalls were nonexistence, Mio still looked into his direction as she saw him drop off all his running gear. The backpack itself must have weighed a ton.

"Back already?" Mio asked with an expressionless smile.

"Yeah. Dropped off new orders to the on the front." Gage replied as he pulled out his katana, studying his own, very familiar blade for a moment. "Want to do this again?"

"Certainly." Mio replied as she turned to face him. Gage smiled and signaled that she would get the first strike. The cry tore itself out of her throat as she brought the finely crafted blade down upon Gage's equally heavy and beautiful sword.

"You know... I heard yesterday..." Mio began as their swords met in a lethal dance. "That... you were injured."

"Just a scratch, I've had worse." Gage replied as their swords locked together. Mio looked a lot stronger than she actually was, as Gage clenched his teeth as their blades continued to scrape. "Besides... I am still alive. In one piece."

"And that you don't carry guns with you into battle." Mio said with a mirthless smile. "What are you... stupid? Or very brave?"

"Neither of those. Just extremely arrogant." Gage replied. "And besides... I am certain if I had a gun, it'd be all too easy with four abilities."

"Right... so it's too easy..." Mio frowned as her sword came up, threatening to cleave Gage's face in two. The clang of metal indicated that certain fate wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah... yeah..." Gage said hesitantly as he continued to practice with Mio. "You know any martial arts?"

"Plenty actually... wait... don't tell me..."

"YEP!" Gage grinned. "It's good to find someone with similar interests."

"Why does a Liberion know martial arts again?" Mio asked as she kept her blade up and steady.

"Just felt like doing it." Gage replied automatically. "It did fit in my line of work when I first signed with Churchill, Dowding and Galland."

"So... somewhere out there, is a Neuroi that tries to box you to death?" Mio asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't be silly... besides, knowing how to fight with your fists translates to a few things up in the skies, once you learn a few techniques on the ground, you can try to use them up in the air." Gage said. "I once tried dodging bullets..."

"I have a feeling I don't need to know how that turned out."

"Yeah... you don't." Gage replied as his memories were flooded with the pain of getting shot. Repeatedly. "Well... I can say you haven't gotten any worse."

"It's been one day... one day..." Mio replied. "I just need better things to do than swing a sword at the air..."

"If that's the case... I was wondering tonight if..."

"Morning Gage!" Billy's voice called out as the young man approached the pair. "What's going on?"

"Nothing pal. Just training." Gage said with a grin. "You still good with the blade?"

"Hell yeah. Wanna go for a few rounds?"

"After I finish with Mio. She could probably wipe the floor with you."

"No way."

"Twenty five cents saying she can."

"You're on."

"Wait... what..." Mio asked as the two men shook their hands.

* * *

><p>"Trudy... there's something that's been bothering me." Minna began as she sat down with Barkhorn in the mess hall, the pair watching outside as Mio totally kicked Billy's ass. What caught their attention was not the fight, which while having gone rather climatically, was fairly short and quick. This, would not earn any attention. What did, was Gage.<p>

"Let me guess... does it have anything to do with the fact he doesn't use guns?"

"No."

"He has four abilities?"

"No."

"One moment... he's adhering to the rules, the next, he doesn't give a damn anymore?"

"No!"

"Then... I don't know." Trude said. "Aside from the fact he seems to not use guns, there's nothing that's been bothering me about him. It seems as though he's just constantly asking for it."

"That's my point... remember yesterday? How he was shot?"

"Yeah?"

"He did save Lyne, but the problem is... why didn't he use a shield? He perfectly could have to save himself some pain. I don't think he's a masochist... and that leaves only..."

"He's twenty, going on twenty one soon." Trude caught on instantly. "You don't think that it's because he can't use a shield anymore right?"

"That's what I was thinking... but there's one thing that doesn't add up... he can fly perfectly fine, hell... probably even better than most witches I've seen... but why can't he use a shield? Or maybe... why doesn't he? Does he have a death wish?"

"There's just no understanding to some people. I don't like to bring it up... but you know Mio... she went into battle when her flight capabilities were practically nonexistent."

"It just troubles me... that he's throwing himself into constant danger... by his own will as it seems."

"Well... look on the bright side, everyone else seems fine. Save for that Lloyd character... I caught him drinking in the bathroom last night. Checked his room... smells like someone started a bonfire in there. At least he doesn't do any of this in the hangar..."

"If he did... I am going to make him clean the entire runway with a toothbrush." Minna said firmly. "Everyone else?"

"Misha seems to have trouble speaking in English... only knew the language for six months. Radigan is getting along with Shirley pretty well... both Liberion, both builders you know? At least Radigan actually has a sense of duty..."

"How's Kurt?" Minna asked suddenly.

"Kurt? As in... well..."

"Yes, Kurt... how is he?"

"Never speaks... he's really shy..." Trudy continued. "I don't even think he comes out of his room unless for meals, duty or asked to... but what do I know? This is only day... Minna?

She was already gone.

Does... does she want to know anything about Sean?

* * *

><p>"Whelp... you got your ass kicked... now give me my quarter."<p>

"God damn it... here." Billy grumbled as he flipped Gage his 25 cents. Not that he was going to have any use for it in the middle of Karlsland. "You're good..."

"Thanks."

"Who taught you how to fight?" Gage asked with a smile.

"I taught myself... your friend taught you?"

"Yeah... my friend." Gage said as he stared at the floor. It took roughly 2 seconds for Mio to find out exactly what was wrong, and it took her about 3 to put her foot in her mouth.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine... you and me this time? I am better than Billy."

"Oh screw you." Billy said rolling his eyes. "Okay... I am going to go get some things done... so... tell me who wins."

"Will do." Gage replied. "So... swords or hands?"

"If you can swing a punch half as good as you can use a sword, I think it'll be worth my time."

* * *

><p>Perrine was fuming. There was no doubt about it. Francesca could only smirk as she saw the look on the Gallian's face. Her thoughts would be a mystery to anyone, save for the fact that it probably had a lot to do with Mio and the person she was with. Gage.<p>

_She's chumming up with that guy now?! First Yoshika... and now Gage?! _

Of course, whereas Clostermann probably would have given a piece of hell to most people, something... just something stopped her from saying or even as much as indicating anything to Gage. Maybe it had to do with the fact he was 6' 0'' and was a big guy. Or maybe he was just as tough as he was tough looking, judging from the fact yesterday, he used nothing but a Katana in combat, and not once used his shield.

_Of course. Just another show off and an idiot. Not using your shield... pffft... I bet you wish you could see into the future too... ha... maybe I bet you wish you could see with ALL your _peripheral vision! Oh look at me! I am Gage Wilson! I am a Lt. Colonel and I know how to use swords! Look at me chumming up with the Major and... ___  
><em>

"Good morning Perrine!"

"GAH!" The Gallian jumped up as she turned around to see Lynette. "Oh... Hi Lynne... please... don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry... but... what are you looking at?" The Britannian asked. "Gage and Mio? Why don't you..."

"She's obviously JEALOUS! Duh!" Francesca suddenly appeared in between them, sticking her tongue out impudently at Perrine who's face reddened deeply. "Can't you see? She's jealous that Mio's got a MAN now..."

"WHAT?! Francesca! What the devil are you talking about?!"

"OH... don't play dumb..." Francesca smiled teasingly. "We all know that you are obsessed with Mio... come on now..."

She continued to redden as well as imagine brutally mutilating Francesca for what she had just said. She only lost her temper when Francesca began singing a certain old song that involved Perrine, Mio, a tree and some rather intimate gestures. She would hound Francesca around the base for this last offense...

"What happened here?" Yoshika asked quizzically as she saw Francesca and Perrine tear out of the room.

"I dunno... something about the Lt. Colonel and Mio..." Lynne shrugged. "I have to say... the Colonel is really good..."

"He's a big man too..." Miyafuji commented as she saw the two combatants end their spar, and decide now would be the time to grab a bite to eat. "Oh... they're coming!"

"Who won?"

"No one..." The voice behind them said revealing Lloyd, who first thing in the morning, was smoking a cigarette. "Fights between any two people who know what they're doing can last a pretty damn long time."

"Lloyd?"

"Yeah... yeah... I know... you probably don't want to get too close, Sean always tells me that my breath could probably kill someone after I've had my drink in the morning." Lloyd chuckled, gesturing at the empty bottle of scotch. "Anyways... what's for breakfast?"

"Umm... Radigan and Charlotte were on it." Lynne replied. "What was that you said about fighting? As in... between two people?"

"Forget it mate." Lloyd replied. "Not something that's worth talking about... hey Gage!"

"Yeah what?" The Lt. Colonel asked as he opened the door, stopping his chattering with Mio. Good thing Perrine wasn't here to see THIS.

"We got anything for today?"

"What, itchy trigger finger already?" Gage teased as he grabbed a slip of folded paper from his pocket which he tossed to Lloyd. "Probably nothing. No Neuroi activity since last night. We're in the clear, and I guess we'll be on standby until the main body of the army wants to push deeper into Europe."

"Oh... I see... I see..." Lloyd commented with a sly grin as he looked over at the paper before putting it into his coat pocket. "So... you hungry?"

"Yes... what's for breakfast today?"

"Pancakes cowboy! Come and get it!" Shirley said as she set the table. "Oh hi Minna..."

"Hi... anyone seen Kurt?"

"He should be coming down any moment now." Gage replied. "He normally doesn't do much unless you tell him to... piece of advice, tell him to do things when I am not around, that guy can do anything if he puts his mind to it."

"Okay? And how often..."

"Lloyd and I have business with Brass later today." Gage cut her off. "So... in your hands today Minna."

"Well okay... you going to be back?"

"Should be quick. I guess we'll home for supper right mate?"

"Probably..." Gage said slowly as she looked over to Lloyd. "We leave in one hour... hey... whoa! You two..."

The fact that Perrine and Francesca had literally stumbled into the room would have easily caught his eye. A good question to ask would probably be... "What the hell are these two doing?" The answer? Accidently breaking a plate.

"Clean this mess up..." Mio said firmly at the two.

"M...m...Major!" Perrine replied embarrassed. "Eh... at... at once!"

"Stop gawking and get a move on!" Gage snapped, causing Perrine (and Francesca) to run as fast as their legs could carry them to the nearest broom. "Good lord... they always like this?"

"No... no... usually not... wonder what the issue is this time actually..." Mio asked quizzically. "Besides... Lloyd... I think you should stop drinking..."

"Hell no! I stop drinking and it's good bye sanity!"

"There's no helping some people... like him for example... no offense."

"None taken mate."

"Gage...? I can call you that right?" Yoshika asked timidly.

"Yeah... what is it Miyafuji?"

"I have a question... you have four abilities right?"

"Yes..."

"Can you use them all at once?"

"Of course. I'd be totally useless if I couldn't."

"So... to use things like three dimensional space understanding ability and the magic eye... you can use those two at once?"

"Yeah. At one point, I could actually use those two not at the same time... but it's not exactly possible anymore..."

"Why?"

A facepalm from Lloyd would greet Yoshika, as Gage reached from his eye patch and turned away from everyone else, except to Yoshika and Lynne, the latter of which happened to be next to Yoshika... so...

She got a great view of a gouged out eye.


	6. Chapter 6

_[Outskirts of Gallia, 1941] _

_"Team 7 is in position." Gage called over the radio as he looked over to Lloyd who had his sniper rifle trained at the target. "Deadshot now has visual upon the target, and will be prepared to fire."_

_"Good work you four." Galland's voice replied over the transponder. "But don't kill him... yet... we need to get all his conspirators in place."_

_"Then we get to blow their heads off?" Lloyd asked eagerly as he opened a bottle of cola, sipping in the sweet cool drink and sighing with satisfaction._

_"You bet. This nasty blighter's been trying to undermine the war effort for months. Kill him and his conspirators and Churchill will be very happy with you boys. And Girl."_

_"Understood." The young Fuso woman replied as her hand strayed to her Katana. "Alright, Billy is in position as well. If Lloyd misses..."_

_"Which I never do... I mean... I am a DEADSHOT..."_

_"Like I was saying... in case Lloyd misses, we take the zip-line, and storm the meeting area. No witnesses, no questions asked, no nothing."_

_"Hope I get a medal out of this one." Billy's voice replied over the transponder. "I work the hardest."_

_"Actually... I do." Gage smirked and replied. "I think for one... not being a witch AND having the most kills means I always did the most."_

_"You get the easy job. I just barely managed to get this guy to tell us where our target is going to be."_

_"Quit it you two." The Fuso woman commented. "There he is!"_

_"God damn it! Shades!" Lloyd groaned in frustration. "Can't see them!"_

_"That's going to be a problem... and they're too far for me to see..." The woman commented as one of her eyes glowed purple. "Humph... should we try going plan B?"_

_"I don't like that idea..." Gage commented slowly. _

_"Me neither..." Lloyd mumbled as he unslung his sniper rifle and pulled out a shotgun. "We don't even know whether or not these guys brought a security detail. For all we know..." _

_"Come on Lloyd. You never miss your targets. With luck, everyone there will be dead before they even hit the ground. Gage, Billy and I just do the cleaning up work."_

_"Fine... fine... but I don't fancy getting shot. I mean... you're already getting to that age... and mine is still too weak to even block handgun bullets yet..."_

"Oh I am already that age."

_"Well... whatever... but I guess here goes nothing..." _

* * *

><p>The memory faded as Gage continued to drive along the dirt road, Billy in shotgun and Lloyd in the back. Contact with the Neuroi was unlikely, as such they normally wouldn't have brought Striker units.<p>

Regardless... Gage still did. Even if his mission had nothing to do with the Neuroi as the memories continued to slap him over and over again. He looked at his sword, than to Billy and than to Lloyd. His good eye would rest upon the empty seat in the back, the seat that she would have taken. The seat she always took. No matter where they went, any seat in the left back of any car was hallowed where Gage was concerned, and no man dared to as much as stack his belongings upon that left back.

"Balaclavas?"

"Check."

"ID of target?"

"Check."

"Galland's intel officer giving us accurate information?"

"Like that EVER happens."

* * *

><p>"Well... so you boys really love the hangar don't you?" Shirley asked as she accepted a long cool class of lemonade from Sean who was busy watching Misha and Radigan work on a gun. Whereas Shirley always took much time improving her equipment, Radigan loved weapons and ordinances of any kind, even going as far as to customize some of his own.<p>

"Yes ma'am!" Radigan replied as he moved a stock. "This here? Misha and I have been working on for months! It's going to be one darn reliable weapon once we build it."

"Da! I like this weapon already." Misha commented in his thick Orussian accent. "I design new weapon plan. Radigan help me build it. When soldiers see this, they will all want it."

"What is it anyways?" Shirley asked as she took a look. It looked like a StG 44. "Reminds me of those things that the Karlslandians use."

"Oh that's where the idea came from. But Misha here has gotten an idea... a better idea... right old boy?"

"Da! It was a GOOD idea... and it's good that Radigan help! Misha's hands are too big for most things..."

"And that's why we're also making one just customized for you." Radigan smiled. "But damn... of all of Misha's ideas... this one has got to be his best. If we do this right... this new weapon is going to be the most reliable weapon on the planet!"

"You got a name for it!"

"The Aвтомат Калашникова!" Radigan replied. "Hope I am pronouncing it right. We're going to name it after it's builder!"

"I think Misha's friend Radigan deserves credit too."

"Nah old boy. Your idea, all I did was help a little." Radigan replied. "Misha is a genius when it comes to guns."

_Huh... he doesn't look so smart..._ Shirley commented inwardly. Respectfully, she kept the comment to herself, despite the fact that the Orussian looked dumber than a sack of bricks. "What's Sean doing?"

"Being useless." Sean joked. "I just watch these two build their machines. Sometimes, I'll grab the radio for them."

"You all seem like good friends." Shirley grinned.

"Oh we all! When we first met... and wait a sec... where's Kurt?"

"He's talking with the Commander." Shirley continued. Minna had wanted to see Kurt awfully bad... wondered what the hubbub was about actually. Probably done something totally idiotic like broke something important. Speaking of breaking important things... "Hi Francesca!"

"Morning Shirley..." Francesca frowned, before quickly engaging "full-happiness" gear. "The Major made me clean up the mess Perrine made!"

"Aww... well... I bet it was all four eyes' fault! You can go tease her later about... things..." Shirley stopped realizing that there were MEN in the room with her. Not that she'd care too much...

"Alright! What are they doing?"

"We build gun for glorious soldiers on battlefield! And for friends." Misha said as he grabbed some more nuts and bolts for Radigan to fiddle around with. "It work like that?"

"Yeah... I looked at your blueprint. If that idea of yours actually works... I'll take it the next level with this." Radigan said. "So... you girls spend most of your time in here?"

"Yeah... sometimes ol' Trudy comes in and decides to have a fit... I don't care about what she has to say... but she is SO annoying sometimes!"

"Alright... alright..." Sean continued. "I bet she's getting along quite swell with Jonathan. That guy will stick every military regulation in the world RIGHT UP YOUR ASS."

"Really now?" Shirley groaned. "We got two Trudy's running around? The last thing I need is..."

* * *

><p>"And that is NOT how you do it!" Jonathan groaned in his frustrated voice as for the umpteenth time, he felt as though Gertrud was cleaning her kit the wrong way. Of course... Trudy would have similar opinions to how Jonathan chose to clean HIS gear.<p>

"Don't you Liberions know ANYTHING about keeping your equipment clean? You don't it like how you're doing it! That's going to take hours!"

"Yours is going to not do the job at all! Can't Karlslandians do ANYTHING right?!"

"So how do you like everything so far?" Minna asked Kurt and Perrine as the pair sat by the hangar, cleaning up the mess that someone had made earlier with the truck. Probably Lloyd... that guy, it was as though there wasn't a solitary moment when he was sober. Elsewhere Radigan and crew were busy working on something, while those not preoccupied with anything watched what they were doing.

"It's nice... I think I like everyone of the 501st..." Kurt commented as he wiped off the grease mess with a mop. "But I like everyone from the 212th as well. Oh right... that reminds me ma'am, Lt. Colonel Wilson and you both have the same familiar. The Grey Wolf."

"Yeah... nice to know." Minna said with a smile, despite this being old news. "What else can you tell me about your squad?"

"Well apparently Gage has got this nickname that only Lloyd knows, he always promises to us, but he never does and we're all just dying to know. But whatever Galland nicknamed him, it must have been something cool... Gage is really good. All his shotdowns are with a sword."

"Something I bet the Major could easily do!" Perrine "humphed".

"Well... if she could fly that is..." Minna commented sadly. "What else Kurt?"

"Lloyd... he's been with us the longest, but he's still only a second lieutenant cause... well... Command and him both get in trouble a lot. They're not too good with him drinking on duty but Gage doesn't mind him. In fact, Galland also gave HIM a nickname as well. You see... they say he never missed a single shot before. He's always dead on his target. So that's why, they call him "Deadshot"."

"Nice name." Perrine said rolling her eyes. _Desert Eagle, The Princess, now Deadshot? It's like they're getting these names out of those Liberion comic books. _

"Lloyd loves it." Kurt continued. "But anyways, Jonathan is the second-in-command, but he's pretty scary when he's angry... which he is all the time. But you'll never meet a better soldier... ever. He's always strict on the rules, and on things like honor and loyalty. I've seen him risk his life just to save someone else countless times."

"Then I bet he is a great man." Minna commented, hardly interested on Kurt's opinion, but rather, on Kurt himself. "What about yourself?"

"You... don't want to hear about everyone else? I am really not too interesting to talk about, Misha, Radigan and Sean have a lot more to them then..."

"Just you. For now." Minna said. Ever since he came here, the shy boy always had her attention. Maybe it was because of his name, or because the way he acted, or even both.

"Well... I am from Berlin, but when I was three, I moved to Salzburg and learned to play the violin..."

Whatever he said after that, she didn't even as much as notice it. In fact... she stopped listening as she began to think about the a certain someone also called Kurt, and the ring she always kept in her pockets.

* * *

><p>"He's dead. You happy now?" Gage radioed as Billy threw the corpse into the stream, the dead body floating down with the rest of them as Lloyd busily set fire to the convoy of jeeps. "And by the way, thanks again for giving us awful directions."<p>

"So much for not shooting the messenger." The radio guy commented. "The Vice-Air Marshal is pleased by the way... and thanks you for your help, Team 7."

"Yeah... yeah... whatever." Gage continued. "Anyways, you folks done with that order I placed?"

"Be patient. The designers estimate it will take another four weeks."

"Alright... alright..."

"And by the way, Galland has something... just for you too. When your request is finished, let's just say we decided to give you a bonus..."

"Okay than. Team 7 out." Gage said as he looked over at Lloyd and Billy, the ski masks doing a good job of covering their identities.

"What now?!" Billy called as he threw the last body into the stream.

"We're good!" Gage called back.

"So... more moolah under the table?" Billy grinned. "Always could use some after this war ends."

"Aye... I could use it too." Lloyd. "Hope Mum and Dad are proud of me."

"I bet they are..." Gage said as his mind shifted to his "mother".


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright lads. We're home. What did we miss?" Lloyd asked as he unloaded his rifle.

"Nothing much and... isn't that an anti-infantry weapon?"

"This? Oh yeah. It is." Lloyd grinned hoping that Minna would find anything off about his weapon. He looked over to Billy, who had long vanished from sight and Gage who was still armed to the teeth.

"What were you guys doing?" Minna asked as she looked at Gage who for the first time, wasn't wearing his standard Liberion uniform, but some weird garb that seemed similar to the one's that the grunts wore while in combat.

"Recon. If things went south, we decided to bring enough firepower to sink battleships." Gage explained as he took off what seemed like dozens of firearms, an entire belt of grenades and practically had to shake himself to get rid of all his weapons, with the exception of the Katana he carried at all times. "Okay. Anything for today?"

"I got nothing. No contacts till next week-ish."

"Very good! Well... I'll be in the courtyard if you need me." Gage said as he grabbed his sword as he left, Lloyd only shrugged before grabbing a canteen and took a long satisfying gulp.

"Mmmm..." He sighed lovingly at the strong drink which caused Minna to wrinkle her nose in disgust before leaving. Muttering to herself about how there should be a rule against "drunkards".

_I must be sounding like Trudy._ Minna almost laughed to herself when she caught herself talking about making new rules. She looked over at the crowd that had gathered with Radigan and Misha, both of which were still working on their firearm. Those boys had been at it for hours now. Hey... speaking of which, did Yoshika finish making lun...

"Come and get it!" The Fuso girl exclaimed as she rolled a cart into the hangar.

"Alright! Meal time!" Radigan grinned as he put his things down. "You first Misha!"

"Da!" The big man smiled as he came up and grabbed a tray, to which he piled on lunch, much to the dismay of anyone behind him. Which was everyone.

"Oh man... remind me not to get stuck behind him at lunch..." Shirley chuckled as the big man left to go eat his meal. "Another Fuso meal Yoshika?"

"Aye!"

"Alrighty..." The Liberion smiled as she filled her bowl with rice. "Mmm... it never gets old with you cooking... wait... Gage!"

No reply. The tall soldier merely kept walking as his hands clasped around the door.

"Did... I forget to call him sir? Doesn't he want lunch too?" Yoshika scratched her head.

"His loss. He has no clue how good this food is." Francesca smiled.

"His loss alright. His loss alright." Lloyd commented as he poked at the meal. "This smell... I like it... but... Yoshika... please no offense... I can't eat it."

"Huh? Why not? Do you have allergies?"

"No... it's not that... it's just that if I... it's... it's nothing..." Lloyd babbled as he took another gulp of alcohol. Orussian vodka from the smell. "I... I just can't. Listen... I am sorry... but I really couldn't."

He got up and left, almost as quick as Gage out to the opposite direction, making sure to grab a hidden bottle of rum before making his exit.

"What's up with them?" Shirley asked confused as she took a bite. "Really good Yoshika!"

"Thank you! But... is there a reason they're not eating? Are they sick?"

"They're both sick alright." Radigan commented sadly as he took a bite. The savory meal turned into ashes within his mouth as he thought of Gage. "Poor fella."

"Let me try to convince that drunkard and that snooty Cyclops... okay?" Perrine huffed.

"Try all ya want dear. But call Gage a Cyclops and he'll put all four of your eyes out."

* * *

><p>Gage sighed again as he walked out onto the runway, finding a nice neat pile of crates to silently perch upon as the aroma of the meal Yoshika had cooked up finally left him. He rubbed his eye for a moment, before touching his eye-patch. The old familiar sting shot through him once more as did the screams.<p>

"Is something wrong sir?" A familiar voice called to him. Mio.

"Mio? What are you doing here?" Gage asked quickly as he rose to his full-height, towering over the young woman by a great deal.

"I was actually going to grab a bite to eat after finishing all the paperwork. Is something wrong Colonel?"

"No... no... nothing is wrong." Gage said quickly as he looked at Mio. Despite being of similar age, Gage has hardly any issue with being in the skies with two exceptions, while Mio could hardly fly at this point onwards in a pair of Striker units. He looked at the young woman, from her fine and slender form to the serious expression of allure that was drawn upon her face. The odd feelings of familiarity washed upon him like hot flames upon his flesh. It burned and burned.

"Okay then... is there anything you need help with?"

"No... no... nothing." Gage babbled on. "Grab some grub Major, I just need some alone-time."

"Very well then." Mio nodded as she left.

Perrine had INTENDED to somehow convince Gage to grab a bite to eat. But all she had saw was the conversation between Mio and Gage. See only however, never heard to what their words were about.

_First training together... and now having private conversations together?! Surely the Major _

"Stop skulking around and act like a decent person!" Gage's gruff voice called out from right behind her, causing the Gallian witch to jump a few feet into the air as she turned around.

"Decent person? Skulking around?! With all due respect sir... don't you know it's impolite to sneak up on a lady?"

"It's pretty impolite to sneak up on a man as well. Or at least... try to. You didn't come here just to watch me, what do you want?"

Okay. What did she want again?

* * *

><p>"Talk about stupid." Gage sighed as he rolled his eyes as he watched Perrine struggle with her new orders. "She didn't have anything useful to do... or say for that matter, so I told her she could go run four-laps around the base instead of just dumbly gawk for the next ten minutes."<p>

"That'll take nasty ol' four eyes off of us for another half hour." Lloyd chuckled. "So... what you all think?"

"I like it. I like it. Everyone's alright. Shirley especially. It's good to meet another fellow tinkerer!" Radigan commented. "She's a real sweetheart that one, offered to help Misha and I get out parts for our new project. Thing is... she's more of a mechanic with engines and such rather than the good ol' shooters. And Yoshika? Yoshika makes up a mighty fine meal! And um... oh right... nevermind Gage."

"It was Fuso... it was Fuso... maybe you should at least try the leftovers..." Lloyd coaxed. "I know how much you..."

"Not touching it." Gage replied stubbornly. "Okay then. There's been talk from Churchill. Team 7 is going to need more people. I am thinking the entire 212th?"

"You can count one me." Radigan commented. "You can probably count on Misha, Jonathan and Sean... but Kurt... that boy... I don't think doing what ya do is going to sit too well with him."

"Humph." Gage sighed. "Shame... well, this is just going to give you all insight over the future. Other than that, I have nothing. I am going to continue to train which I recommend everyone else to do as well. Or at least, make your hides productive. Misha, Radigan, this new weapon. I want a field test ASAP."

"You got it sah!"

"Excellent. Jonathan, you said you wanted to be assigned some extra duties? The boys at the front could use some witch support."

"Going to the front and kicking ass!" The stout Liberion saluted as he grabbed his armory.

"Tell Kurt that I want him practicing as well." Gage nodded to Radigan. "Aside from that, we got nothing for the day. Anyone want a round?"

"Misha would gladly wrestle Gage." The big man grinned.

"No thank you Misha. I think I remember almost getting flattened. How about brawling?"

"Brawling is unfair. Misha not as fast."

"Alright... alright... anyone needs me, you know where to find me." Gage nodded as he went outside, Katana at his side.

* * *

><p>[Later]<p>

"Why doesn't Gage eat?" Yoshika asked as she sat down with Sean.

"What?"

"The Lt. Colonel. He missed lunch today. Was... is he feeling sick? I can heal him if he's..."

"Oh he's sick alright." Sean nodded. "But not in that sense. Illnesses like the one he has do not just simply go away."

"What? Is he really..."

"You would not understand kid." Sean said as he placed his hand on Yoshika's shoulder. "Whatever you do, I beg of you, do not speak anything to Gage ABOUT ANYTHING related to Fuso food..."

"Why? That's so strange... what's wrong? Does he not like it?"

"No... no... he loves it. The thing is... you just should never mention anything Fuso culinary related. Just whatever you do, NEVER mention anything related to that topic. NEVER near him."

"Why?"

"Some things are best left unanswered." Sean commented. "Gage... he's been doing what he's been doing for longer than all of us. And some thing he did... some thing he went through... you don't want to know and he doesn't want to remember."

"Can you tell me?"

"When you're a hundred years old." Sean teased as he looked outside, watching Mio approach Gage. "Those two..."

"It's like those years all over again." Lloyd laughed as he came out of nowhere. "Yoshika, you're a good girl. I can respect that. But like I was listening, and what Sean was saying, just don't mention cooking around Gage. Now... I actually had some of the leftovers when he wasn't looking... it was great... it was great... but you are going to make Gage very upset by egging him on in any shape or form."

"Just tell me!" Yoshika rasped impatiently.

"No. We can't." Lloyd denied flatly. "You will NOT talk about this topic again."

"What?! Why?"

"Because if Gage hears anything about this... anything that might cause him to remember... I don't want to even know..." Lloyd said slowly as he watched Gage practice with Mio once more. The young man had always described women to be a "distraction". Of course... it was debatable he always felt that way, but judging from how well he palsied up with Mio...

"You know it's not going to last long." Sean spoke, answering Lloyd's thoughts. "You know that the most they can be is sparring partners."

"I know. He's never as much as spoken to a girl for more than two minutes after what happened." Lloyd nodded.

Yoshika only scratched her head.


	8. Chapter 8

"So I got us these." Gage began as he showed Mio the fencing gear. "I know it's not much, but I think I want to take our training up a notch. What do you think?"

"Alright. Alright. It's been too long since I actually got to test my swordsmanship after... well..."

"I know. I know. And it's no fun having to be careful when playing with sharp things." Gage smiled as he drew his blade. "You ready?"

"Ready."

As usual, the pair would garner a lot of attention as the two fought it out, this time in the hangar area away from all the equipment. Even with quite the heavy armor on, Gage didn't seem to be slowed down in the slightest, as if he was used to carrying heavy loads upon his body, which he was. Mio, too would have little issue with all the gear she was wearing.

The fight itself turned out to be an interesting one, but as usual, it would drag on and on as two bladesmen of equal skill tried to show who was better. The only way to win was if someone made a mistake, but with both people fighting very carefully and planning every strike, blow and parry, it was unlikely that someone was going to make a slip any time soon.

Panting, Gage smiled at Mio from underneath his mask. She was beautiful as she was elegant, as she was skilled as she was strong. It wasn't often he got to spar with anyone who could match him in any way, Billy had long been his partner, but ever since he realized his powers, he had eclipsed Billy in all areas of swordplay, but it was good to be able to find someone he could play with. Just bad that someone took a really long time to reach a conclusion to.

"Major is good. Just as good as Gage." Misha commented as he nibbled on a sandwich. "Da?"

"I've never seen Mio actually use a sword against a person before, but it doesn't surprise me she's pretty good at doing it." Minna chuckled, watching as the two were in a bladelock, and then forced apart.

"Okay. So because we're going to be here for a while, you mind if I cheat?" Gage asked as he twirled his blade skillfully.

"Do whatever trick you have. I think I'd want to see it." Mio smiled.

"Oh that's the thing. You won't see it." Gage smiled back as he disappeared into thin air.

Pure surprise reigned in upon Mio as she went to remove her eye-patch, but before her fingers could even as much as move, she felt a heavy blow land right across her head, knocking her right down on her back. She tried to rise, only to have Gage's foot plant itself firmly, but not roughly upon her head. His sword inches away from her face.

"He... he... HE CHEATED!" Perrine gasped.

"Well... he did say he was beforehand... and I did say it was okay." Mio laughed as she took off her mask, accepting Gage's hand in getting up. "That was pretty good. Looks like that's one trick I won't ever see."

"No. No you won't." Gage smiled. "And you're not supposed to see it. Unless you use your magic too."

Right now, Lloyd would have made a joke about being half blind, but decided against it unless he really wanted Gage to kick his ass again.

"Wilson!" Minna's voice called from the hangar.

"What is it?" He shouted back as he sheathed his sword.

"Flight training. Now. We were supposed to have done it ten minutes ago."

"Very well. Alright boys and girls, keep your shirts on and get armed." Seeing Mio just sit down, the Lt. Colonel looked at the young woman. "Why don't you join us? We all could use the extra woman."

"You know why I can't do that."

"Mio." Gage began as his hand wrapped around hers, perhaps unintentionally. "Let's go. I want to see if you're as good as they said you were. Besides... there's something I'll tell you later."

* * *

><p>"Oh by the way." Jonathan finished. "I should tell you ladies that while these bullets do not kill things... they do sting like hell. So... if anyone wants to quit because they don't want to get their skirts dirty or a bruise or two, GET OUT... now."<p>

*Chirp chirp* *Chirp chirp*

"Okay then. No quitters? I like you all about ten times better now." Jonathan nodded as he put on a drill sergeant's hat. "Alright, two teams, umm... what were the teams again? I lost by clipboard."

"What happened this time Johnny boy?" Radigan asked.

"Some idiot threw my CLIPBOARD into a goddamn puddle!" The devout liberion patriot hissed. "When I find whoever did it, I am going to CLAW MY WAY DOWN HIS THROAT AND TEAR OUT HIS VERY SOUL."

"Oh... I am sorry..." Sanya began awkwardly. "I... I... I was the one who dropped it."

He was about to explode. About to. But prudently, Misha shoved Jonathan back down when Gage came back, Strikers at the ready. Much to the surprise of Minna and everyone else, Mio was with him. Though it was painfully obvious her flight was gimpy and weak, at least she could still fly.

"Okay. Teams are in A and B. Team A consists of Myself, Mio, Gertrude, Eila, Sanya, Shirley, Misha, Radigan, and Jonathan. Team B will consist of Minna, Perrine, Yoshika, Lynette, Erica, Francesca, Lloyd, Sean and Kurt. So. Rules are, we get 500 rounds per weapon. Try to make every shot count. Whichever team get's splattered with more point loses, and they have quadruple all duties, including cleaning the runway with a toothbrush, making dinner, having to clean everyone else's gear, etc."

WAIT WHAT?

"I am joking, geniuses. Losing team get's to take a shower first. Or bath. Anyone that get's hit will be doing twenty laps around the airbase each. If you're unable to do so because of duties, consider yourself excused from the last part. If you're unable to do so because you're too lazy to do so, then I will make a point of humiliating you. Now then, get in positions, this exercise starts in ten minutes!"

* * *

><p>The rules were simple. No shields, and we all played until everyone ran out of ammo. Simple enough right?<p>

"That sneaky bastard." Minna chuckled as the two teams got into position as she watched Gage help Mio with her extremely awkward flight.

"Tell me about it." Lloyd nodded as he readied his sniper rifle.

"What's wrong?" Lynette asked. "It's so sweet of him to help Mio."

"Oh we're not talking about that..." Lloyd replied. "Think for a moment... if Gage decides he wants to hide, who's the only one who MIGHT actually be able to see him?"

"Mio..." Perrine nodded. "Oh. That Snake!"

"Typical of him. Really." Sean laughed. "Alright lads and lasses, chances are, Gage won't be some unfair bastard and use his cloak. But regardless, because we don't have shields... you can see why he's kinda got an advantage..."

"Four abilities. Just two of them would actually give him a ridiculously unfair advantage." Perrine huffed. "Maybe we should be able to use shields!"

"Oh no lass." Sean said shaking his head. "That'd be unfair to poor Gage if we did."

"What do you mean?" Minna asked suddenly.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>"Gotcha!" Erica smiled as she took the hit on Jonathan who hadn't hit a single shot off of her. Looks like someone was getting to do twenty laps.<p>

"I'll get you for that!" Jonathan hissed angrily as he fired a burst of paintballs at the Karlsland Ultra Ace, who avoided every shot. The same couldn't be said for Sean, who wasn't exactly paying attention.

"Goddamn it!" Sean swore as he dove for Jonathan, the pair covering each other with paint as they exchanged fire.

"Here it comes!" Francesca yelled happily as she dove for Shirley, her older friend avoiding her as the paintballs came flying down.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Shirley retorted as she shot back. The pair of them engaged in the dance of dogfighting while besides them, Trudy squared off against Lloyd and Yoshika, neither side having too much luck with hitting each other as they ducked and weaved in the skies. Misha was beside her, covering her back. The big man emptied an entire clip in Hartmann's direction, but skillfully, he never hit a single shot as from above him, Lynette pelted him with a bullet. The big man wouldn't notice until Erica was out of sight, and that someone was painting his hair orange.

"Where are you...?" Minna asked to herself as she stood besides Kurt and Perrine. "Where are you...?"

"Gage?"

"Don't see him." Minna grumbled. "Chances are... he's looking for where to strike."

"INDEED!" The loud roar cried as the hail of paintball bullets came raining down. Minna had been fast enough in not getting hit, but the same couldn't be said for Perrine and Kurt as they got pelted. Gage cut through them with speeds that caused their heads to spin before coming back up to engage Minna who was ready for him as the pair exchanged fire.

Perrine would have went after Gage, if it wasn't for the sudden appearance of both Eila and Sanya who were raining paint upon them.

* * *

><p>He was fast. Just as fast as Shirley. He could see where every attack was coming, just like Eila. And he had the reaction times of Mio. In short, he was lethal. Facing him in a real battle would have been a stroke with death.<p>

Minna was widely known as one of the best witches. Yet Gage, Gage was giving her much trouble as the two engaged in the deadly dance within the skies. He wasn't able to hit her, the thing was, she wasn't exactly able to him.

"You're good at this!" Minna called to him as he flew by, causing him to overreach just enough so that she could take a few good shots at his rear. It was awfully surprising to see him deactivate his striker unit in mid combat before reactivating it and causing himself to be underneath Minna for a good shot.

"You're good too!" Gage replied as Minna dodged all his shots. The click... dang it!

"Out of ammo too?" Minna asked with disbelief as she aimed at him. The clicking of her gun indicated so. "Huh. Is everyone out?"

"I think s..."

SPLAT*

Looking at her back. The commander of the 501st turned around. There she was. Mio. A smoking gun and bright yellow paint adorning her uniform. Of course, Minna would have the same thing with blue all over her back.

"Oh you sneaky..." Minna began before she saw Gage unexpectedly fly straight into the sky. That would mark the second time she got splattered with paint.

"Nice shot four-eyes!" A paint covered Francesca laughed as she saw Perrine look at the commander whom she accidentally shot.

"Nice try! Next time you shouldn't..."

SPLAT*

"GOD DAMN IT LLOYD!" Gage yelled as he waved his gun angrily at the boy.

"Had a bullet just for you mate!" The Britannian laughed. "So... who hasn't been shot?"

Chirp chirp* Chirp Chirp*

"Okay. Twenty laps for everyone!" Gage said as they all took their leave down.

He should have noticed the ominous car pulling into the base.


	9. Chapter 9

"Look. You're not welcome here. Now get lost before my manners and respect for the chain of command leave me." Billy said as he looked at the men who had left the car, mainly directing his words toward a high ranking Fuso officer. "Yes! I was told by brass that YOU specifically HAVE NO jurisdiction here and you should get out before I choose to report this situation to Command."

"You do not tell me what to do MAJOR." The man began as he thrust his face forward. The Fuso uniform was clean and tidied as well as decorated, the sword that hung by his side was every bit elegant. "Now you get out of my way. I would look to talk to the man in command here."

"Right here." Minna said as she approached the crowd right on cue. "Billy why do you have your gun..."

"I said I wanted to talk to the MAN in command here." The Fuso officer said. The words took a moment for Minna to realize, but the moment they left his mouth, one would almost think that Billy had been personally insulted as he took out his pistol, aiming it right in the officer's general direction. Much to the dismay of Minna despite the fact she was fuming underneath.

"You want to talk to the MAN in command here?! You show some goddamn respect. The MAN in command here doesn't want to talk to you! YOU HAVE NO JURISDICTION HERE and I CALMLY advise you to return to whatever gutter you crawled out of, before my manners leave me!" Billy replied with a mask of fury. How he so spoke to a superior officer was almost frightening in a sense, but there was no feigned hatred in his words. It was as though he wanted to pull the trigger. Just an excuse. The angry footsteps of Jonathan who had a shotgun right in plain sight.

"You..." Jonathan's voice angrily gritted out as the tall Liberion approached the Fuso officer. "When we said we didn't want anything to do with you, it means you get the HELL out of our faces."

"Everyone, please!" Minna began trying her best to be the voice of reason, and not actually herself pull out her weapon on the man. She watched how Billy and Jonathan both had their arms drawn. The four body guards besides the Fuso officer had their weapons at the ready. What the hell is going on here? She pushed down her anger, knowing that whatever these boys were going to do was going to end badly.

"You dare threaten me Liberion?!"

"I do dare you son of a bitch! Now you get out of here before I decide to disregard chain of command and HANG YOU WITH IT." Jonathan threatened as the officer's men began to point their arms at the imposing Liberion. "Now you get the hell out of here or I WILL PERSONALLY CLAW MY WAY DOWN YOUR THROAT AND RIP OUT YOUR HEART!"

"Scary." The Fuso man replied sarcastically. "Listen you filthy dog, I want to speak with your commander. And you are either going to..."

"Going to what?" Billy asked as he thrust himself right next to Jonathan with a knife aimed straight at the officer. "You making threats here? Here's a threat for you. You take another step, utter another unflattering sentence, or as much as twitch in a way I don't like, I will gut you alive."

"AND I AM GOING TO SHOVE MY BOOT UP YOUR ASS SO FAR YOUR GRANDKIDS WILL HAVE DREAMS ABOUT IT!" Jonathan ranted as his shotgun stayed on the officer's men.

Clearly, Billy and Jonathan didn't take too well to threats. But the Fuso bodyguards clearly didn't take too well to threats either as their weapons were drawn. From behind them, several more of them emerged out of nowhere to flank their leader, their arms trained right upon Billy and Jonathan while Minna just watched, her mind racing to find a way out of this situation that wouldn't end in a tribunal for her, Billy and Jonathan.

But sometimes situations were just out of control. Both sides had been bluffing. No one really was going to kill one another, but a particularly foolish bodyguard had decided to swing straight at Billy. The young man was prepared in every way to counter the blow, but what surprised him for a split second was how the man's hand seemed to freeze inches from his face.

The sounds of bones slowly cracking from pressure echoed throughout as the screams of agony reached the ears. And then, Gage materialized out of thin air his hand clutching Billy's would-be attacker's until the sounds of bones snapping from pressure cracked. With another move, he tossed the man high up into the air, slammed him down, and bent his arm in an angle that ordinarily would have been impossible. The snap echoed throughout.

"You wanted to see me? Here I am. Now then. Anyone else feeling stupid?!" Gage asked rhetorically as his Katana came into his hands in literal nanoseconds. He glared all at the men who wisely backed off with the exception of the officer who only smiled at him.

"Long time no see Wilson. Too bad you can only see half what you originally could have."

"You must really be feeling stupid." Gage growled as the sword came inches from cleaving the man's head straight off. Behind him, Billy and Jonathan kept their guns straight at the bodyguards, making sure that no one would be foolish enough to attempt to stop Gage if really wished to make a head roll. "What do you want?"

"Just to visit an old friend. That's all."

"Visit me in hell when the time comes, Tojo." Gage snarled as he glared daggers into the man's eyes. If anyone had seen the look on Gage's face, it'd be a miracle to how this officer hadn't pissed himself in utter terror at the sword that was just inches from cutting him to bloody ribbons. From behind him, Yoshika Miyafuji poked her head out, giving a gasp at the sight of a man writhing in pain.

"What happened here?" Yoshika asked in shock at the man upon the ground. Apparently ignored by Minna, Gage, Jonathan and Billy.

"Oh look. Another mutant dressed like a harlot. The famous Yoshika. You know, the one who was dishonorably discharged over the warlock project?" A second impudent mouth called out.

Minna fumed visibly as her fists clenched. Jonathan's fists tightened and Billy's hands began to stray toward a long knife on his belt. From the looks of it, it'd take a second or two for Yoshika to realize such vulgar words were meant for her, and when she did, the kind look of worry disappeared into the hurt look from an unprovoked insult.

"What? What about me? Did I..."

"You didn't do anything wrong kid. He did." Gage commented as he nodded at Billy and Jonathan. There was just a scream from the offender as he was dragged right off by Billy and Jonathan. The landing of blows splattered upon the ground as Minna watched apathetically, inwardly, she wanted to congratulate Gage yet outwardly, she wanted to slap him in the face.

"What are you doing that fo..." Mio's voice trailed off as she saw the officer. "General Tojo."

"Major Mio Sakamoto? Is that right? I do value your acquaintance so much!" The words mocked. Evidently, the fact someone was getting beaten to death became irrelevant as Mio focused herself on Tojo who's smile made her almost want to pull out her gun and shoot him right in the head.

"Go to hell."

"In due time."

"Speaking of hell. That's where this man is headed." Gage smiled maliciously as he gestured at the man who was being beaten into a bloody pulp. "What's wrong? You dogs afraid of standing up to your mouths?"

No one spoke a word as the sounds of ribs cracking continued to make their sickening symphony. Tojo only looked at the man who was being beaten to death with complete apathy.

"You know... you shouldn't utter such words Mr. Hiroshi." Tojo commented as he looked at his men. "What? That freak is right. Do your beliefs match your mouths?"

The dozen or so men rushed Gage. There were only a few flashes before crumpled body parts fell to the ground. Tojo only clicked his tongue as though he was a disappointed parent before turning around to his car.

"It was good seeing you again." Tojo grinned.

"I can still thank you for sending me pigs to kill. Next time however, please include yourself." Gage said as his words mixed in with the two stabs for the men that weren't killed from his sword. His angry eye never left the car. Only when it was gone did he turn around.

Minna slapped him.

"You idiot! Aren't you worried at all that..."

"They're not even part of the actual army Minna." Gage interrupted. "So... irrelevant. In fact, Tojo himself is only loosely tied. I could kill any of his men and give them a total baloney reason, and the tribunal would have to take it. Tojo himself is different."

"Yes." Mio nodded. "I don't condone murder. But what Gage did... it's... it's... it wasn't totally immoral."

"WHAT?!" Yoshika gasped as she turned to the Major. "Mio! How could you say that? He killed those men!"

"All very bad men I can tell you." Mio nodded. "General Tojo. You may not have heard of him Yoshika, but he's infamous. Infamous for a real reasons. The men under the normal army that serve under him are treated worse than slaves. His own men are unruly savages. And..."

"He also hates anyone who can use magic. Brushing them off as "mutants". You see... there was this rumor that came around that he was actually digging up the bodies of dead witches and using them for experiments. There was another rumor that he was using live ones." Gage explained. "But it's not a rumor. It's true."

"How do you know?" Yoshika asked.

He didn't say a word. All he did was the leave the room with Jonathan and Billy. They were joined by Lloyd who gave Yoshika the "Ya dun goofed" hand motions.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why... oh why did they do this?!" Perrine groaned for the millionth time as she watched the clean up crews mopping up the area. The mess that Gage had made had left pools of carmine all over the entire pavement. The bodies themselves had to be cleared out. This was done by Misha, who to the surprise of many asked for some fuel and a match. This was given to him, and the big man took the wheelbarrow of bodies and dumped them outside. If it hadn't been clear before, the big man like the rest of his friends had much hatred for these men. He had burned the bodies mumbling afterwards that he would not waste good soil in burying them.

"Look at them go." Erica chuckled nervously as she watched the crowd of boys gather around one of the picnic tables. Jonathan was screaming himself hoarse and making hand motions, Radigan's hand kept straying to his revolver, Lloyd was actually sober, Misha's face contained nothing but cold fury and Sean kept digging a knife into the wood. Gage was with them, explaining to them various things.

"So one Yankee to another." Shirley began as she looked at Jonathan. "What are you so sore about?"

"Confidential." Jonathan replied almost politely as he placed himself upon the bar and began to do pull-ups. "Now please excuse me ma'am. I have some soldier training to do."

"Listen boy. I know you're mad over something. Why else would you decide to go and threaten some brass from Fuso for no good reason? I know you're probably crazy and all, but you can't be THAT crazy."

"I think I have every reason to be angry with the scum of the earth." Jonathan rasped as he placed on arm behind his back and continued to do his pull-ups. "Army rules are one thing. But when my honor is at stake, to hell with all rules. I will not sully myself with those damn bastards. I'd sooner claw my own entrails out."

"Alright pal. You're crazy. Maybe you should get that head of yours checked up." Shirley grinned. "Listen, why don't you go and stop your soldier training, and maybe take a break? We got a few decks of cards around here."

"Humph. I do like to play poker." Jonathan nodded. "Okay. Ten more. You can play?"

"I am pretty good."

"Alright woman, show me what you got." The young man nodded as he dropped down. "I want to see if Francesca is interested."

* * *

><p>Silence. That was his second favorite background music to listen to. Silence.<p>

His favorite however, was yet to come as the large man placed his goggles on and aimed straight at the targets. Radigan had finally finished the design of his new weapon, and the two had decided to name is the Aвтомат Калашникова. Because of the mouthful this would be, and how most people didn't speak Orussian, the name was shortened to "AK" for simplicities' sake.

With both of the assault rifles in hand, the big man aimed straight at the targets. His fingers hit the trigger, and the massive kick hit him like a mule. This didn't matter a single bit, no matter how large any recoil was, it didn't matter. The big man had long conditioned himself to not even flinch at getting hit by a car. Such kicks from a gun were little more than a tick's breath. His preferred song played as the sounds of bullets struck the targets, the things shredded apart by the bullets.

The smile spread upon his face. He looked to Radigan who smiled back at the new toy that had created. A durable weapon, easy to clean, highly reliable and with a high rate of fire meant that many Neuroi were going to chew on led. Of course, it wasn't just Neuroi that was going to end up chewing on lead judging from Gage's words. That was simply just his two cents on the matter however, so there were no guarantees. Regardless, Misha had made sure Radigan had designed the gun to have high penetration along with excellent fire rates.

"Hey guys." Sean approached. "So that Tojo bastard."

"He is going to be dead man soon." Misha grumbled as the mere mention of the name darkened his mood. "I will get my hands on him. And I will crush him like bug."

"Easy on the trigger finger big guy." Radigan nodded. "We all want a piece. I for one have to thank him myself."

"Da. Now then." Misha nodded. "What does Kurt feel?"

"Kurt... yeah... about that." Sean sighed. "You know he's not going to do it. You know he'll never do it."

"Oh come on. Surely that boy must understand how much of a lowlife this skunk is. The sooner he sleeps with the fishies, the better."

"Da. Surely Kurt must know that Tojo is bad man?"

"Bad man or not, there's no way he's going to join us. I mean, I heard Jonathan would cut him loose or something..."

"That son of a bitch won't do anything of the sort! Kurt's been with us from the star..."

"Easy there cowboy. What the blighter Jonathan means is that we just have Kurt sit this one out. When we're done, he can go on and join up with the rest of the lads again."

"Humph. I don't like it. I really would prefer if Kurt helped one way or the other." Radigan nodded. "But why don't we leave it to Kurt instead? I ain't gonna force him to do something he don't wanna do."

"I was thinking the same thing." Sean nodded. "Misha?"

"Let friend decide himself."

"Alright. He agrees." Sean nodded. "Now to tell Jonathan this."

The Britannian left the range where Misha and Radigan had been testing their new weapon and walked across the airfield. He passed by the other members of the unit. Shirley was playing a game of poker with Jonathan and Francesca. Erica was half-asleep again a few crates, Yoshika was chit-chatting with Perrine and Lynette. And of course, Lloyd was once again drunk to the point where he slurred hardly intelligible words out of his stupid mouth.

Ordinarily, Jonathan would have shoved his boot up Lloyd's ass for being drunk. Unless of course, he was either playing pool, poker, doing "soldier training" or listening to baseball. Since he was occupied with poker, the most he'd would be look in Lloyd's general direction. Barkhorn on the other hand, was berating Lloyd on a lecture of "decency" and "acting soldier-like" which MAY actually work if he wasn't that drunk.

"Ma'am. That is not how you deal with this drunkard." Sean spoke to Barkhorn. "Let me make this blighter sober."

And with that, he grabbed the closest pale of water, and slammed it right on Lloyd's head giving him a funny looking helmet.

"Wha...wha... oh... why am I wet?" Lloyd slurred as he snapped into being semi-sober. "And why is it so dark?"

"Hey listen you balmy ass. Save the drinking for when no one cares."

"Oh come on. You guys don't let me smoke, now you're not going to let me drink?"

"We let you smoke in your room. And you can drink when it's the downright proper time. Now why the bloody hell are you so pants-on-head drunk?!"

"Cause that Tojo bastard you, wanker! Now then, let me get drunk in peace."

"Should... should I ask?" Trudy asked as he watched Lloyd stumble off back into full-on intoxication.

"No." Sean sighed. "Sorry. There's no helping that muppet. He get's drunk, smokes, get's drunk, get's drunk some more. Then maybe, he hits anything in a mile radius, and he's useful. Maybe if there were constantly Neuroi poking around the corner would he actually take his life seriously. Shooting, drinking and smoking. That's his life."

"Why do they keep such a messy dimwit here anyways? I am surprised he hasn't been discharged."

"Because he's useful. That's why." Sean replied. "Trudy, I have to go speak with Gage. But can you do us all a favor and make sure he doesn't smoke in the hangar again? Or he doesn't get drunk enough to do something actually stupid? This one time, he actually spilled about fourteen cans of paint all over the bloody place."

"Alright."

"Use force on that nutter if you need to."

* * *

><p>"You know. I can tell when Mio's upset just by looking at her face. But by god, I can practically smell you when you're mad." Minna commented as she watched Gage stare at the papers he was supposed to do. "What is wrong? Surely that Tojo character isn't upsetting you this much."<p>

"If only you knew Minna." Gage replied as he tapped his pencil against his mug of coffee. "If you knew a fraction of the story, you'd want to murder this guy in literal moments. And another thing. You can tell if I am upset? That's good. Because I can tell you are troubled."

"I am. In that hangar. You murdered." Minna's tone dropped from apathetic to a menacing undertone. "You killed about twelve men. You had a man beaten to death. As a witch, sworn to protect his fellow men, does that..."

"Simply put. Calling them human beings is too good for them." Gage nodded. "And I never made any oaths of protecting other people. I only made an oath to fight the Neuroi. If some people want to interfere, by god they can try and do so in a grave. If anyone wants to hurt anyone I care about or myself, I will bury them."

"Fine. Fine. Whatever. Why you kill people? Why you stomach killing other human beings? Forget it. I don't care. Why do you hate Tojo so much?"

"Because. When I was first discovered to be a witch, Tojo took me in. Claimed to be my friend after I had lost one. We went together to Zhonghua* [China]

"Then why do you hate him? Was he the reason you lost your eye?"

"Anyways." Gage said ignoring her question. "I didn't find out until much later, this man hated witches. Felt that they were "unfit" for the battle and should be back in the kitchen rather than fighting on the frontlines and claiming glory. So this made me wonder. Why was he helping me? I was a witch. Partially was because I was a man. And partially because I was not born a witch. I was made a witch."

"Feel like explaining that?"

"You get to learn by listening. Not speaking Minna." Gage said as his eye narrowed. "Now where was I? Right. I found out that he was actually doing some... heinous things to witches. Witches from Fuso. He was doing things to their dead bodies. Peeling them away for magic residue. This was disgusting. Their families. Imagine how their families would have felt if they heard of this. Then. Imagine what would happen how he was taking injured witches, and experimenting on their LIVE selves. THIS I COULD NOT TOLERATE."

His fist came crashing down upon the coffee table. The weak wooden structure collapsed in two as Gage's fists clenched.

"It was the last straw when one day. She was a young girl. Maybe fourteen. Maybe younger. What they did to her. I will never speak. But then, I lost it. I destroyed the lab. Burned it to ashes. I had taken my sword, and slowly, I had made sure the ones involved suffered a slow death. Everyone else burned in the fire. I went to find Tojo next. I told him I was done. And to make sure he listened, I beat him to a inch of his life. But somehow... he had taken a glass shard."

Pointing to his eye, Gage nodded.

"And that's how I got this." 


	11. Chapter 11

"Gage. May I ask you a question?" Mio asked as she found the young man hammering steel for whatever reason.

"Go ahead Mio." Gage replied as he continued to hammer away, his head down and his good eye away from the young woman as he continued at his work.

"Your eye. I realized it back then. I have an eyepatch to cover my eye because of my magic. But that magic eye is in your injured eye, and as you mentioned, it only works when you use Three Dimensional Space Understanding. So. Why don't you... you know. Have it healed? I noticed that after the battle with the Neuroi, you had been injured though Kurt had helped with your wounds. I was wondering why he didn't fix your eye."

"Kurt's healing magic is severely limited. What he does actually isn't properly healing. What I guess I'll call it is that he simply accelerates human healing. I cannot regenerate an eye, and therefore his magic cannot _force _me to regenerate my eye. What his magic also does is fill up magical reserves and restore stamina."

"That leaves the question. Why don't you have your eye healed?"

"Because I don't want it to." Gage stated lately as he continued hammering. "Now changing the subject. You can fly again. Great. I suggest you practice again. An extra gun on the field will make a massive difference and I know this more than anyone. I know that you can't use a shield yet, so we have to just practice on evasive maneuvers. Before you ask, my intention is not getting you killed."

"I know what your intention is." Mio said with a sigh. "Gage. I know."

"You know what?"

"I know. That you cannot use a shield."

* * *

><p>"Can't believe Gage wants the Major to go back up into the skies." Perrine began at lunch. "Does he WANT her to get killed?!"<p>

"What makes you think the Major will get killed?" Lloyd asked as he took a strong drink of martini. "Story was that she was one of the best witches from Fuso. If that's the case, then I think she'll be just fine going back to the skies when she learns to fly again."

"If she can learn to fly, that's all fine..." Yoshika began. "But she can't use a shield! And she's not like Eila. I don't think she could just react quick enough to dodge lasers."

"And how do you know that?" Lloyd asked back as he gulped down the olives. "I am pretty sure Shirley can dodge those lasers too."

"She can, but that's also because she goes really fast." Yoshika countered. "I honestly think that the Major's good and all, but I am afraid that if she goes back up to the skies, she'll only get herself hurt."

"Not gonna happen. Trust me. I know a guy who doesn't need any shields or super speed or some future prediction abilities to not get shot down." Lloyd continued as he served himself some rum. "Ah. Now this is the stuff. Now I really wish they have more Neuroi for us to kill. I am getting bored with shooting wood. Hey Misha!"

"Da."

"You got more vodka?"

"Lloyd. We promise to use vodka to make grenades. Not to drink."

"Oh come on big guy! One bottle is harmless enough!"

* * *

><p>"Well. I haven't been hurt too badly even without a shield." Gage replied as he continued to hammer.<p>

"You were shot down twelve times Gage. You told us that." Mio replied.

"And I am still here aren't I? And those twelve times was only when I didn't know what I was doing. Now, nothing can get to me. Nothing." Gage said as he continued to hammer, this time at an even quicker pace.

"That's what I believed. And you know what happened to me?"

"Yes. I heard the story. I obviously don't care Mio. I fight onwards no matter what fate awaits. Just like how my friend use to be like."

"What friend?" Mio asked as her eye narrowed.

"She was a witch. She was also this little clique Billy, Lloyd and myself were apart of. We did some special jobs for Galland, Dowding and Churchill. Eventually, we botched up one of these jobs and she got killed. That was the day I became a witch. Her familiar sought to seek someone worthy. It chose me. And you know what? At the start? I didn't give a damn that I was a witch. My best friend just died! She died! She was like my goddamn mother! I never had a mother! But she raised me and took care of me when her own magic powers were nearly gone! She was flying in the goddamn skies, risking herself everyday over some orphan she found attempting to sign up for the US army in Hawaii."

He took a break for a moment as he went back to hammering, the memories began to flood into his head once more.

"She was the best cook. Made this excellent Fuso, rice and fish dinner. She was like my mother, my sister and my best friend all in one person. When her magic was almost totally gone, I took up work with her along with Lloyd and Billy at them time. Two other rejects. Lloyd at the time was actually a witch. Just a pretty bad one. The speculation always was that a male witch, if existing, wouldn't be as potent as a female one. They're sorta right."

"I am not going to go into details. But what happened was this. When she died, Billy quit. He couldn't take it. When I found him again, he was busy trying to kill himself, becoming a captain in the US army. Lloyd, I found him so drunk in London that he didn't even know his own name. Myself?"

He paused for another moment. His next hammer came down like a savage blow to the head, as though he was imagining that he was beating someone to death with his hammer. Taking a deep breath, he went back into hammering at a regular pace.

"I went to hell and clawed my way out. I wanted to go to hell. Only to realize, hell wasn't the place for me. There wouldn't ever be a place for me. There wouldn't ever be anything for me. I had no family, my only friends were either trying to kill themselves or drink their lives away and I had nothing. Just nothing. It was then I met Jonathan."

If he was smiling, you couldn't tell. The corners of his mouth shifted slightly up, into what could be called a stretching of the lips. He gave a sigh once more.

"Another witch. Male. I didn't believe it. I decided to start a Joint Fighter Wing with Galland, Dowding, Churchill and Eisenhower's approval. I fished Lloyd back out of whatever goddamn gutter he found himself in, though I was never able to find Billy. Eventually, we met everyone else. We met Radigan when we heard stories of a Texas boy who could make this float. We met Sean when there were stories of a boy using a witch's shield. We met Kurt when rumors of a Karlsland boy had somehow helped a couple in a car accident, and we met Misha when stories of a red army soldier that had destroyed several Neuroi heavy units just by himself. That's our team's story in about a minute."

He stopped again as he stopped hammering, evidently done with his hammering as he placed the steel into a large bowl of water. If Mio didn't know any better, he was making a sword. She waited patiently, watching as he attached the highly ornamental hilt. A finished blade.

"But I guess you're not interested in hearing about everyone else? You're only interested in hearing about me? Well here's two things. I can't use a shield, and I can't empower any firearms. However, there is a fifth... talent I do posses. I can use any form of bewitched weapon without draining my magical reserves. In short, I can pretty much fight until my arms are too tired to move when using any form of things imbued with magic because magic capacity is irrelevant. The same goes for creating such bewitched tools of war."

"So I presume you've made a magic sword of sorts?"

"Indeed Mio. And weapons like these are the only weapons I can use." Gage replied as he continued to hammer. His eyes snapped close as he dove into an ocean of thought and decisions. "But this one is not for me."

"Who is it for then?"

"The purpose of this sword is to act as an amplifier. It allows a witch to fly much better. Think of it as a stabilizer for up in the skies when someone might need it."

Realization slapped her far harder than even Misha on a bad day.

"It's for me." Mio replied as Gage sheathed the blade in a beautiful red sheath.

"Indeed it is." Gage nodded with a slight grin."It was hard work. Almost took me four hours. Here."

He placed the sword into Mio's hands, who looked at the blade for a moment. Unsheathing, it the beautiful white hum sang through the dark room.

"Now. This will only let you fly normally again. Shields? Forget it. You're going to have know all the shenanigans the regular pilots need to do. I'll try to make an upgrade once a while. Maybe if I can figure how to make the damn thing work with shields as well."

"Thank you."

Those were the only two words that Mio managed to speak as she stared at the sword. The moment the sheath was removed, she felt as though the magic came coursing back into her veins. The feeling. There would have been nothing better in the world as the delicious taste of a returning friend. Her familiar sang to it's newfound strength.

"Thank you."

Gage soon found Mio's arms wrapping around him. Normally, he would have spoken out against having anyone touch him intimately. He decided to make an exception here.

"Don't thank me yet. Let's give the thing a test."

* * *

><p>"Erica. Am I seeing things or is..."<p>

Whatever Barkhorn said, Erica for the billionth time, was not listening. For the first time however, Erica was actually paying attention to something with every ounce of her being as her jaw hit the ground.

Mio. Was. Flying.

And not just that gimpy awkward flight that a witch with little magic had to struggle with. She was flying as though it a year had somehow undone itself and once again her magic had come back.

"It's... beautiful... the major is in the skies again!" Perrine shouted in jubilation as she watched Mio preform her tricks up in the skies, her hand never leaving the bright white blade. "It's... beautiful!"

"That's the work of a miracle right there." Lloyd smiled widely as he watched Mio fly, making sure not to glance down at her nether regions when she took a dive. "You did some good today, pal."

"Thanks." Gage replied. Though he seldom smiled, he did allow himself a small grin. A slow fuzzy feeling entered him before he sat down, watching as Mio dipped close to him giving him a polite wave. He waved back as his grin slowly faded.

"Done your good deed of the day huh?" Billy asked. "How come I don't get one?"

"I'll make you one then. In fact, I'll do everything from scratch by your word if you like."

"Are...are you serious?"

"We've known each other for over thirteen years. How the hell could I refuse my best friend?"

"Then get working pal!" Billy smiled.

"I'll be there in a sec. Just gotta watch this." He replied. "Wait for me in my room."

"Gotcha."

As Billy left and turned away, Gage continued to peer upwards at the sky which contained the lone witch, laughing aloud in her endless joy at once again being granted wings.

"You know Gage." Lloyd began. "When this war ends. You could use a woman."

"I don't want to hear it Lloyd."

"Come on! Not every bird Gage Wilson meets get's a special gift from him."

"I am only increasing this team's chances of success." Gage mumbled back. "An extra man or woman in the skies will mean a lot in the long run."

"Sure you are. Come on Gage."

"No."

"Okay fine. Let me put it to you another way. If you don't a woman... I am not naming names, then why do you practice with her?"

"Because. It's nice to find people with similar hobbies around. Besides, I am getting sick of boxing Misha and Jonathan. They're good. But not quite as good with their fists as Mio is with that sword."

"Humph. Listen. Every missed opportunity. If you only taken them, you'd probably be married in no time!"

"Yeah? Well I don't want to get married. At least not now. Besides..."

"Rules don't apply to us remember? We're witches too."

"Right. But you know what? I have my own rules as well. Now excuse me. I have a sword to make for Billy."

* * *

><p>"Well I'll be." Minna commented as she Mio coming down. "You flew again! This..."<p>

"I know right?" Mio said cutting off with the trill of one of her famous laughs. "Gage made me this sword. It allows me to fly again!"

"Wait what?"

"Yeah. Gage can make magical weapons and use them without much detriment to his own abilities. I was wondering Minna... you think it would be good if..."

"GAGE MADE THAT?! AND THAT'S WHAT LET'S YOU FLY AGAIN?"

Ignoring Perrine's rather rude interruption, Mio only stopped speaking as she fell deep into thought.

"What were you saying Mio?" Minna asked as she scratched her head.

"Eh nevermind." Mio replied. "Will I be allowed to fly aerial missions once more?"

"I'd... I... I...um... well... I will leave that to your personal judgment." Minna stuttered, not sure whether or not how to answer this. If Mio really got her magic back, she wouldn't be the one who would have to shoot her down. Then again, she knew exactly what Mio was going to do if left to her own decision...

"Then I'll once again fly."

"I think you should at least bring a friend though..." Minna suggested. "We don't know how well your magic is working again and it could be dangerous."

"Alright then." Mio replied. "I made up my mind."

_Pick me. Pick me._ Perrine inwardly chanted.

"I think I'll fly one with Gage."

The thoughts in Perrine's mind would be too profane to print on this page.


	12. Chapter 12

"Surprised you wanted me up here with you." Gage commented as his strikers buzzed through the skies of dusk. It was very unlike the Major to fly outside of formation, but as a fledging bird who found it's ability to fly, she once again rediscovered her ability and now soared like an eagle, her smile carving a bright star in the slowly darkening sky.

"Think we'll run into any Neuroi?" Mio asked as she held the blade tightly, feeling as the energies of magic pour right back into her at it's lovely touch. She looked back over at Gage who's impassive face shook around to indicate how he felt. The sword at his side looked awfully... simple for a man who was so good at making swords. Good enough that it'd take months for even some of the best sword-makers back in Fuso to create the masterpiece that Gage managed in a mere four hours.

"If we do run into Neuroi. Then I can tell you why this was a bad idea. Neither of us can use a shield." Gage grumbled. "Should have brought Yoshika or Sean. They actually know how to use one. Besides Mio, only you can actually use your gun. The smaller types will be fine. The heavier types and we can both forget about living."

"With all due respect, it's good that you take threats seriously, but ever consider what the actual likelihood of running into a heavy class would be?"

"I learned long ago not to tempt fate, no matter how much the odds seem to favor you." Gage replied with a sigh. "Okay. I was told Mio Sakamoto was the most careful woman on this planet. You getting drunk off of magic or something? Actually no wait. I am certain you were paying attention to the reports on the fact that there were no Neuroi sightings in our area for over a week."

"Indeed. Truth me told Gage, I am not exactly comfortable with the fact we both can't use shields yet. I don't know about the capabilities of this sword, but I doubt it can protect me like my last one."

"Oh it can't. What's going to happen is that you'll have a broken blade, and you'll probably find yourself falling out of the sky soon after." Gage informed. "I've never been able to make anything that could protect it's user. But I heard some of the more experienced Fuso witches have an idea or two. Galland is also trying to make something as well so that witches with inherently weak shields or witches with slowly diminishing powers can protect themselves."

"Well, I hope whomever is behind the scenes hurry up with what they're making. I certainly could use another shield again." Mio thought out loud as she watched the ground underneath them. "Look at it all Gage. Karlsland. The parts the Neuroi have left untouched. Isn't it beautiful?"

"And yet. Just a hundred miles from here, we have Berlin which is nothing more than a blasted hellscape." Gage sighed. "Well it ever end?"

"Hopefully so Gage." Mio nodded. "I was reading the Liberion newspapers the other day when like usual, there was no more paperwork left. You see, the people in Liberion have a great name for you."

"Please tell me it's not something along the lines of A-Male-Witch-With-A-Sword."

"Huh?"

"Sorry. That's literally what I read the first day after duty on the after-action report. Anyways. Continue."

"Your name that the Liberion people gave you?"

"Yep. It's quite flamboyant. But I do like it. I don't really read the newspapers that much, but if you know about it, then I assume the name stuck?"

"Probably. Terminator? That's your name? I like it."

"Should be used more on my enemies then on me. I always preferred having them just call me by my name, but apparently the monkeys who hand out nicknames on the newspaper couldn't get anything that didn't sound straight out of a comic book."

* * *

><p>When you send out both people who can't use shields onto a patrol shift, a million things can go wrong. All of them usually ending with them getting lasered to death. Needless to say, Minna really was beginning to have that awful feeling the moment Mio left with Gage. As it turns out, Gage could only use his sword in an actual combat situation, which did explain why he never carried any guns with him save for his sidearm, which was really there for ceremonial purposes.<p>

Easily, words could not state her relief when she saw Gage and Mio come back. It was good to see that Mio could fly again, until one would realize that the instant Mio realizes she could fly again would be the same instant Mio is going to ask to be put on duty instead of having to sit in that dusty office to fill out the paperwork. Of course, someone could easily try and convince Gage to do it, until it was found out that there was a very good reason to why the 212th papers had to be transported in a separate plane. Gage never did it.

"So. How was the flight?" Minna asked nervously, half hoping that Mio would say she couldn't fly very well and half hoping that Mio could say she could fly just as well as she did in the past.

"Excellent!" Mio smiled as she looked at her new sword. "I feel like... I feel great! I was wondering if..."

And here it comes. Minna sighed. That request she was afraid Mio would make, and the one she'd have to end up giving in and allowing Mio to go into battle.

"If I could take the time tomorrow to reclaim some goods that might be useful to the 501st."

"Well... umm... okay." Minna nodded, doing a dance inside at not having to answer that...

"And also, when can I get put on active duty again?"

And it all went to hell. Thankfully, she wouldn't have to answer that question when the truck rolled in. A delivery truck? That's strange... the stocks for... well... everything was full back here at base. The delivery men grabbed a box from the back and rolled it to Gage.

"Lt. Colonel Gage Wilson?"

"Ah! Yes! Give Galland my thanks."

"No problem sir. You work miracles."

"How kind of you." Gage nodded as he pushed the box to the hangar. "Well then Mio. Remember what I was talking about earlier? How they were working on giving us new ways to protect ourselves?"

"Yeah?"

"Looks like I just got it." Gage smiled as the box was cracked open. Inside was what can be described as a vest with many layers of padding. To the touch, it felt like plastic. If one was to actually test a bullet on it, it may actually have had issues penetrating. With Gage wearing it? It definitely would have trouble penetrating. Magic armor Mark I. Should stop a Neuroi beam.

"You only got one?" Minna asked.

"Yeah. I had this thing ordered for literally months. Mark II should be finished some time by the end of this year. Before you ask. They only made one."

"That's disappointing." Mio sighed. "Anyways, Minna?"

"Umm... yeah. Yeah! You decide!" Minna replied nervously, deciding to excuse herself.

* * *

><p>Upon the bar that hung outside on the track. Kurt gave a grunt as he felt the air in his lungs be forcefully pushed out. Unable to go any further, the young boy dropped the ground, kicking up dust everywhere as he wheezed and panted. He tried again. Again. And again. Unlike the rest of the members of his squad, he was not even remotely near well-built. He was far from the brick wall of muscle that Misha was or the physical wonders that made up Gage and Jonathan. Hell, he was nowhere even near Radigan, Lloyd and Sean. Radigan who while being rather squat, had fairly large muscles for a man of his height. (He was still taller than most people he met, just with arms that were twice the size of most people of his height). Lloyd on the other hand was stout and lanky, who did run out of breath quite easily from his habits, though one should never mistake the thin man for not having the stamina to pull through any physical activity. Sean was of fairly average build, though like the rest of his squadmates, was quite strong.<p>

Kurt on the other hand, was nothing like any of his friends. Taking a tentative glance over to Jonathan who was already on his two-hundredth pushup, and Misha who was busy towing a damaged jeep. Yes. TOWING a jeep.

He sighed to himself. It was hopeless. Even Lloyd, the one person who was somewhat similar to him in body shape could run much further and do more pull-ups in just a few minutes than he could in an entire hour. He sat down on the dirt, continuing to watch as Misha finished towing his load and nodded to Jonathan. The pair grabbed boxing gloves and made a ring.

"Are you okay?" Minna asked kindly as she looked at Kurt who was sitting in the dirt. He looked up to her and nodded slowly. The quiet boy stood himself up, giving a quick salute and a few polite words before jumping up again, still finding himself unable to as much as do another one. In this time alone, Gage may as well as been on the hundreds.

Minna sat down on the lawnchair. Watching as Kurt struggled with simply pulling himself up. It didn't take a genius to realize what was bothering Kurt, when right next to him on the grass, two of his squadmates were boxing shirtless. The muscles and sinew that showed from their powerful bodies were head-turners. And that was what was bothering Kurt.

He wasn't tall. Even Radigan, the second shortest boy in the squad was well over six inches taller than him. At 5' 0'', Kurt was unimpressive. It didn't help that he was quite thin, giving him the appearance of a boy who never had a good supper.

That last part... it gave Minna an idea.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Minna asked with a motherly smile as she saw him fail for the umpteenth time in doing just one pull-up. The young boy scrambled off the bar, and went right to her like a dog to it's supper.<p>

"Ma'am?" He asked in the stout Karlsland fashion.

"Can you please come with me for a moment?"

"Am...am in trouble ma'am?"

"No. Not at all." Minna replied. "It's almost supper time. Would you mind helping me out in the kitchen?"

The boy looked back at Jonathan and Misha. From the looks of it, Jonathan was trying to strangle the bigger man, while Misha was sending his elbow into Jonathan's ribs so hard, it was amazing how the Liberion wasn't dead from the impacts. Giving a small sigh of resignation, the boy nodded and followed his superior into the kitchens.

If he was going to be honest with himself. He sucked at cooking. Minna on the other hand, was rather adept in the culinary arts and could make just about anything if given a recipe or enough practice. Improving his cooking really wasn't what her intention was however. Handing him a bucket, the young woman told Kurt about the spout in the other room. He was to fill the bucket with water and bring it back to him. While that, Minna proceeded to grab the flour. She turned around, watching as Kurt gasped and wheezed from the weight of the bucket before placing it besides her.

When she was done mixing the water with the flour to make a dough, she made sure to use the water as well to clean out the vegetables. When there wasn't a single drop left, she motion to Kurt to get more water. He was going to question why she didn't use the sink, but went against it as Minna continued to pour out the water to wash the food. It was confusing... but he obeyed faithfully. When the two were done, Minna handed Kurt every last piece of silverware, giving him orders to carry it out and set the table.

Hopefully. This would all help.

* * *

><p><strong>"You know how I feel about such things Lloyd."<strong>

**"Come on! All these missed opportunities."**

**"We are friends. Nothing more."**

**"Are we truly friends? Are we truly friends and nothing more?"**

**"I am sorry about this. But I should have told you sooner. I never told you how I truly felt. I wanted to hide it. I am sorry. But... will... will... will you marry me?" **

**"I love you. And I want to be with you. My answer Gage, is yes! Carry me away! To a better place! Because I want to be with you forever, until time itself passes away." **

**"I will claw my way down into hell and fight the devil himself if he is what keeps us apart." **

**"Gage. Don't. Don't die for my sake. Live. Live. Promise me. PROMISE ME. PROMISE ME YOU WILL LIVE." **

**"Whoever is responsible will die. He will die a thousand deaths."**

**"There is no backing down. If I do not... then... then... they would have died. In vain."**

**"He must know complete despair, but he is allowed to die. This, I promise you all. For his crimes, there is no suitable punishment."**

**"There is a monster that haunts these streets. We call it... Deathstroke." **

**"I will give you the luxury that you never gave me. A choice. Pick and choose wisely, because you never know what you love until you lose it." **

**"She would be disgusted at your actions!" **

**"No. It is only a pity that she is not here to watch him BUUUURN!" **

**"IT WASN'T MY EYE THAT MADE ME HATE YOU."**

**"The only way to win... is to kill him. But in the moment of his death... your vows, your love, your promise will all have been for nothing."**

Eila jolted away as the vision finished. The long nights she had spent with Sanya on night patrol had taken their toll as she found herself falling asleep right out of the blue. She scratched herself for a moment. realizing she had broken into cold sweat.

The vision. That dream. It was... vivid... yet it was vague. It was all just pitch blackness, but at the same time... there was... there were voices and echoes.

An echo of the future?


End file.
